Heaven and Hell
by Anthony Redgrave
Summary: Devil May Cry x Riviera. Dante travel to Riviera to support the Guardians. Evenly, he'll decide to stay and help Ein to unleash his hidden potential. Love Triangle for the Sparda's son. Read and Review. Serene x Dante x Cierra and Fia x Ein
1. The Offer

The Offer

Dante was rocking his chair while passing the time.

Dante Sparda is a demon. He is the son of demon, Sparda. Now on, Dante is the only Son of Sparda, of today

Dante heard about everything. His father was sealed because of too much power, his mother Eva Sparda. The mortal priestess was killed by the demon. Vergil Sparda, the ruthless twin brother of Dante. He was defeated, by Dante's own hand. They had a never-ending duel to the death at the Netherworld. Which Arkham, the follower of Vergil, who turned the tables that he will possess the power of Sparda, Lady, daughter of Arkham, avenge to kill the sons of Sparda. But she helped him on the last draws.

Dante was thinking those times about his demon-slaying business. He never forgets about his great time slaying several demons along and gaining new powers along the way.

When a knock was sounded, Dante snapped out of his daydreaming. Then the door opens itself. Dante was quite impressed by the action.

"Bravo, I was wondering if someone can do that next time." Dante complemented the opening.

Then, a hooded figure came walking into the opened door. Dante usually knows these are the monks. Some monks nowadays are still worshipping Dante's father. But the monks Dante see are always in their brown clothes.

From what Dante sees, he is wearing a black-blue one. An oily nose expose from their covering. It looks like horrible. It has almost resemblance of a toucan's upper beak part.

Dante knew this different customer, always need for help. But he manages to say something first than the hooded figure.

"Do have any business you like to ask?" Dante asked causally.

"Yes. I do have a business to seek to you. Sir" the hooded figure answered Dante's question.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Spit it out already." Dante said normally with controlled temper.

"There is a task for you to do. Son of Sparda. A place called 'Riviera'. You must head there and give assistance to our Guardians of Riviera." The hooded figure told him.

"Riviera? There is no such thing like that to me. Are you playing doofus to me? Forget it. I won't take your job." Dante folded his arms

"The reward is far greater than anyone can give you." The hooded figure told him.

Dante was surprised about the reward. The biggest award he can get than anything some normal people can give in his job.

"I agree this time." Dante replied

"Very well, pack your things, we're leaving."

"Why?"

"I'll give you a way heading to Riviera."

"Okay. But you have to wait a while. It took me time to take my necessary things I need in my journey." Dante stood up on his chair and grab his bag which contains the weapons which he has during in his demon-slaying times. He unzipped his bag which contains his following: A cold-interlocked nunchacku, Cerberus. The twin serrated swords, possessing the fire and wind ability, Agni and Rudra. Lastly, he checked his two remaining weapons, Nevan: The electrifying guitar. And also his pair of gauntlets and greaves, Beowulf. Dante checked his guns, his trusty .45 handguns, Ebony and Ivory. The Shotgun. A hefty Artemis and the sniper rifle, Spiral.

Dante zipped his bag back. And he waited the hooded figure to say something.

Then the hooded figure said "That was quite fast of you. Young Sparda. Now, as I promised, take this powder. It will lead you to Riviera. And this frame too. It will help you to figure who the guardians of Riviera," the hooded stand up and and place its object on Dante's table.

What did the hooded figure gave Dante was: A pouch containing a magic dust. And a picture frame. Dante looked at the picture well.

Dante noticed some different people. One there is a boy of what he thinks is 12 year old. A green-haired girl who is blushing. A orange haired girl who Dante thinks she is 9 years old, also the bat-winged girl and a red-haired lady who is older similar to the green haired one. Lastly, a cat. With a ribbon on its tail. Also, two mysterious people on the picture. Two blonde. One wearing red clothing while the other one is the blue one. The blue one has a longer hair than the red one. Both of the have the same wings."

"So, these are the fellows you told me? Dante asked.

"Yes. They are." The hooded figure replied.

"Very well then, let's go." Dante told. As he grabbed some soot of magic dust.

_Man, I have a real feeling that I'm Merlin. The stupidest wizard that ever lives._ Dante thought to himself.

While at Riviera

"Haha! Is that all you can do?" The axe-wielding monster was taunting at Ein. The Guardians were facing a horde of monsters. They were only manage to eliminate few of the forces.

"Uggh." Ein was lying. Exhausted from the fight.

"_Ein! You can't afford to die as a Guardian of Riviera!" _Rose talking to Ein telephically.

_"Yeah! I knew that Rose! But, my friends, are they still good?" _Ein ask to Rose.

_"You can worry them later! But first, YOUR ENEMIES!" _Rose shriek loud.

"Huh? Ahhh!" Ein rolled to the right avoiding the bash.

"Ein!" Fia was also too exhausted. Without her energy left, she couldn't have the chance to heal Ein.

"Ein! Are you okay? Lina's worried." Lina also the same but, she couldn't fight either too because, she ran out of arrows and her quiver is empty.

"Fool! We shouldn't have this result!" Ledah with the rest, he couldn't recover due to his body limits as an Grim Angel.

"Way the go jerk! You're the one who should be blaming." Malice too was blaming to Ein. Despite of her fight, she strain herself too hard. Just like Serene.

"Ein, worry us later. But you got more demons to be killed!" Serene panting for her breath.

Cierra was out of magic with Fia. Also, her staff got destroyed. She can't chant either. She too exhausted.

"Ein, go on. You can do it." she said.

Ein notice he was outnumbered. He couldn't possibly fight all the horde of demons out there.


	2. New Ragnarok

Chapter 2: The New Ragnarok

Dante chanted the incantation of the magic powder which the old man told him. And, he vanished in a thin white smoke. The old man coughed quietly. And he left the office in peace.

But he planned to put a defense to Dante's office. He took out his red powder and sprinkled on Dante's front door and chants the spell. There was red flashing happen in a split-second. The old man walks out Dante's place at once.

"Do your best. Son of Sparda." The old man mumbled himself.

_Around Nelde Forest_

Ein and his party were about losing to a horde of demons. He holds his sword. But, before he charges his enemies, a sudden shot landed to the one of the demons. Ein think it was the gods again help him.

But, a wrong guess.

It was Dante. He was making a perfect entry.

"Hey pal, look someone else before you bully them." Dante told the demons.

_This man, is he really talented? _Ein dazed off until, he was shocked by the axe landing again to him.

BANG!

Another shot happen again. Dante hold up a large sniper rifle.

"Any of you guys kill me?" Dante taunted his enemies.

Suddenly, a skeleton knight came rushing with a spear on it. It was ready to stab Dante but, Dante evaded the stabbing with sidestep.

Dante unsheathed his trademark sword, Rebellion and send a first slash to the unwary skeleton knight. Sending the slash, he damages the ribs of the skeleton. And he kicks the skeleton knight on his upper leg. This sends it crumbling. Not in dust. It was turn into a hunk of skeleton bones.

Dante took the skull and examine it. Then he throws it at the nearby troll. Good thing it landed on the heretic's foot.

"Yo mister! Any purpose of your own book?" Dante ask.

Without moment of waiting, Dante backflip away from the heretic who cast an icy spell. He retaliates on sky with several gunshots.

"No way! He's better than me! He's got a better weapons!" Lina pouted.

The heretic was shot severly by Dante's Ebony and Ivory guns. The heretic fall on its knees and died.

"Now that's wizardy!" Dante pointed his gun at the heretic's body. But to an unknown, somebody shot him an arrow on his head. Blood spurted out at his forehead.

"No." Fia was shocked to see the man in red died.

"Oh dear." Cierra was also shocked and the rest too was surprised.

But for Dante, means heavy payback.

Dante grab the arrow back at his head and shouted.

"What? He could possibly survive the fatal?" Ein was surprised on Dante.

"Who's this jerk shooting me like this?! I'm gonna kill him for sure!" Dante was raged by the headshot.

No one answered. He suspects that the trees around him were the culprits.

"Fine. If you don't wanna get out there, then, I will get you out of there."

Dante took out his Spiral and aim point-blank at the bark of the tree.

"What's he doing?" Malice was puzzled.

"Ready, steady and OPEN FIRE!" Dante shot and the bullet bounce and hitting one of the archers.

"So, you're the one. Heh, case solved. Now were was I? Oh, yeah." Dante blocked a nearby slash. It was a knight.

"Imbecile fool! You will die on my sword." said the knight. The knight raised again his sword but, his sword was being kicked away by a glowing greaves. The sword fling over away to the knight.

"I think it not." Dante gave the knight an dearly uppercut. He hit him on the chin.

Seeing him rising in the sky and falling like a injured bird, Dante watch him suffer.

"Well Sir Slash-Me-If-You-Can, giving up so soon. Hmmm?" Dante watch the knight.

"Don't think its over, we got a big weapon." The knight said in last word, spouting drips of blood and died.

Suddenly a huge force swing around Dante and he manage to dodge it by crouching.

It was an ogre.

Dante decided to activate his true self. By means of Devil Trigger.

Dante, in a flash, transformed into a demon too. But he was pure red at all of his body, on his upper part, he has a demonic-looking face and has a Rebellion equip on his back.

Suddenly, Ein remebers something. That the man in red wasn't an ordinary joe. It was the Son of Sparda. Dante Sparda. The Son of the Dark Knight Sparda. Ein communicate Rose again with telepathy.

_"Rose! This man is Dante Sparda!" _Ein told to Rose.

_"What?! That man in red was the Son of Sparda?!"_ Rose look flabbergasted.

_"Yeah! According to legends, a Dark Knight chose to save humanity rather than empowered. So he took out many his brethren just for humanity!"_ Ein replied.

_"Also, he has two sons. His name was Dante and the other was Ve...Ver..Ver? I forgot what was his name!" _Rose also explained.

_"I dunno! That's really him." _Ein pointed to that man in his Devil state.

_"Are you sure of that Ein? Or is it just an impostor?" _Rose ask.

_"No! It's real! He's using their hidden potential, the Devil Trigger!" _Ein was sure of the answer he told to Rose.

"Now's the time to whip your butt!" Dante jump higher than before and slashed the face of the ogre and it was crying in pain. It swing it arm around blindly and stamping the ground flat.

Dante regard this ogre as a "giant baby."

Using his Beowulf, he punch the feet of the ogre and the ogre fall down on his demise. And it died.

Dante step over the ogre's body and shout, "Any one next?" while his Devil Trigger was still active.

While the rest of the horde retreated. Because they feared Dante's mighty onslaught on their secret weapon.

"That sums up they were chickens." Dante unsheathe his Rebellion at his back.

"And the rest" Dante fire blindly without looking at the retreating hordes, he fire off couple of gunshots from his Ebony and Ivory. His shots were able to hit some Berserker and Gremlins.

"Were bunch of suckers who weren't prepared for the war" Dante said. Putting his guns at his holster.


	3. Meet, Greet and Goodbyes

Chapter 3: Meet, Greets and Goodbyes

Dante return to normal himself at the instant. He saw the rest. He takes the picture frame and identified one by one.

He walked closely at examining them. He saw an outstretched arm. He pulled up the arm. Which he was identified him well.

"Hmmm. Okay, you're the angel without a pair of wings." Dante roughly got him up.

"Thanks. I owe you Dante." Ein replied.

"Hmph, you knew my name?" Dante ask.

"It said on the legends. That Sparda rebel his allies. He only does it for humanity." Ein said.

"Well, looks like we got a winner." Dante said.

"And it's you." Dante said while pointing at Ein. "Okay, your prize is, pick up your friends!" Dante laughed.

Ein shrugged. He stood up and pick up his friends.

While passing the time, Dante take this opportunity to know them.

After a while, Ein let them introduce to him.

"Everyone, this is Dante. Dante Sparda. He's the son of Sparda." Ein introduced.

"_Why does everyone have to compare me to my dad? Sheesh, what a drag"  
_

Dante thought of himself.

"I never thought legends were coming true. Now I see the true legend." Fia surprised.

"You can say it many times as you like." Dante replied.

"Lina's amazed the legends!" she was filled with awe.

"My, now there's a proof of existence." Cierra was curious about Dante.

Dante glance at the photo and see if anyone was missing to know. He asks Ein.

"What's your name?" Dante ask.

"Ein" He replied.

"Okay, Ein, do you have familiar these three?" He was pointing to the cat and the two blonde people.

"Hey, that's Rose. Cierra call her "Gateau" This is Ledah. He doesn't have any emotions to feel. So, he's tad cold. Lastly, that's Malice. She's too an angel. She's not really cold. She's just playing strong." Ein explained.

"Don't forget these people. Fia, Lina, Cierra also Serene" Ein continued.

Uhh, Dante, are you paying attention?" Ein ask.

"Yeah, I am and I was if you didn't know." Dante replied.

Dante saw the two angels walking to Dante. Dante obviously knows they weren't going to give him a proper invitation.

"Ledah. The crimson angel" Dante said to Ledah.

"I see the legends were true about the Dark Knight Sparda" Ledah replied.

"So, you're Dante huh? What a stupidity to greet a billion-year dad's son." Malice flickered her hair. Dante did find it insulting.

"Royal Straight Flush" Dante said.

"What?" Malice said.

"Royal straight flush, exposing one's identity and guarantees shorten of your lifespan." Dante replied.

"Whatever" Malice turns her back.

_I guess Dante have a quite a friend to make. But, I admit too. It's really to see a legend come to life. _Rose purred.

"Oh, by the way Dante, can we talk a second? It's a private thing." Ein was asking Dante.

"Sure kid." Dante was heading to Ein. He knew he was saying something in private.

"Umm. Dante" Ein whispered.

"You see, that cat?" Ein points at Rose. " That is Rose. Cierra, the red girl called her "Gateau". I don't like to to expose this to you."

"And why are saying these?" Dante ask at low-tone.

"To know every people. Just stick with the name Gateau. You'll lower the suspicion." Ein replied.

"Got it." Dante said. And he around. He notice that the only way of communication to that cat is telepathy. Dante tried to do telepathic talking to Rose.

_So, you're Rose huh? _Dante ask Rose.

_Yeah. I am. Really. _Rose replied. _You're Dante Sparda right? _she ask Dante curiously.

_Yes. And I guess, who was my brother? Secret. Couldn't tell about it. _he answered as if he predicted the question of Rose.

_Hey! No fair!_ Rose screeched.

_Alright. Settle down you nosy cat. His name is Vergil, Vergil Sparda. My twin brother. _Dante respond.

_Okay. _Rose returning to her normal attitude. She was being picked up by Cierra.

"You know this cat? This is Gateau. She's shy with the strangers" Cierra was stroking Rose.

_Heh, I'm used to this pampering. _Rose was sleeping quietly.

And of course, Serene was quite the loner of the group. She was having first-love with 's standing afar from the group.

Evenly, she was a girl. A tomboy girl actually. She's having a hard time confronting herself with him. She just have to walk slowly. To see him.

Not to mention, a shout. Which irritated Serene's focus of concentration.

You can guess it. It was Lina. She was trying to call her to move fast. They are planning to leaving the ruins now.

"Hold right Lina! I'm coming" Serene shouted. She flapped her bat wings and headed towards the group. Fia and Cierra are waiting anxiously on Serene's arrival.

"Well, there you come. What's taking you so long?" Cierra ask.

"Nothing" Serene mumbled.

"Oh well, no problems, let's get moving!" Dante replied.

Of course, Fia and Cierra chanted the spell. Within fwe minutes, they were at the caverns of the Magic Guild.

Dante knew it because he was analyzing this place as they sooner arrive.

"Hmm. I'll be with Ein" said Dante.

"I'll tell all about it to Elder" Fia replied.

"I'll be at Grove of Repose" Serene said. Blushing slightly pink.

"Ohhh. Is Serene having love?" Lina was excited about Serene.

"Shut it kid!" Serene was still furiously blushing. Her blushing was being notice by Dante. He went over and ask.

"Are ya okay? You seem to have a fever" Dante ask.

"Yeah, I am" Serene turned away from him.

"I dunno with this person." Dante said.

"Leave her alone. It'll come out good. In the meantime, how about I give you a tour Dante?" Ein asked.

"Sure!" Dante replied.

"It's settled then. By the way, were's Ledah and Malice?" Ein asked.

Dante looking at the trails of black feathers, he said. "Going somewhere else."

Now you mention it. I was starting Dante x Serene pairing. Can you guys help me on it? I'll be using all the Devil May Cry 4 weapons on this young-age Dante.


	4. Visiting Elendia

JaysonTheGreat was a good author I could trust on. Thanks to his reviews, I got pumped. Anyway, the love pairings are soon suggested. Review about the love pairing. Here's the first one:

Serene x Dante – Would be different to tell?

Cierra x Dante – Red? Is what they have in common?

Fia x Ein – The most common.

Oh yeah, I'll be using all Devil May Cry 4 weapons. Later chapters, you'll see it.

Begin the story.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Visiting Elendia

Dante was staring at the rocky walls. He is awhile pondering his past. Suddenly, his daydreaming was broke by the voice of Ein.

"Dante, we should go now. We'll be wasting out time here." Ein said.

"Okay, coming." Dante carried his duffle bag full of weapons of his own. He never insists a joke from Ein. Rose, was following Ein. She's been always on Ein's side.

_Hey Ein, how about we give Dante a tour? _Rose asks.

_Sure, but how? _Ein replied.

_How about this? While heading back to Lina and Fia's house, discuss it along the way._ Rose replied with a smile.

_Hey, that sounds good! Thanks Rose._ Ein said.

"Yo! Aren't you moving? We've been here 5 minutes now." Dante broke their telepathic talk.

_Sorry! Better not let him wait. _Rose replied.

"So, uh, are you a fish out of water?" Ein asks.

"Yes, I Am." replied Dante.

As soon they walk out the Crystal Caverns, Ein toured Dante around Elendia.

Dante quickly learns about Elendia. He even stares at tree-house. Then, they reach Lina and Fia's house.

"Well, this is the house! Enjoy yourself." Ein said as he sits on a chair.

"Okay, thanks Ein. You were a big help." Dante replied.

"Speaking of help, Fia is telling about you Dante. Why don't you visit the Elder's House? He might some interesting idea about you." Ein said.

"Alright, the Elder's House is at the middle right?" Dante asks.

"Yeah, it is. Mind if I help you?" Ein asks.

"Sure, you can bring Rose of you like." Dante replied.

_I'm always with Ein. _Rose replied to Dante.

_Well, duh. I heard you got a distant relationship with Ein. _Dante replied back to Rose.

_I was just joking. Who would care about this? _Dante said to Rose before she would scratch Dante's face.

Dante and Ein step out of their house. They manage to walk to the Elder's House. A red-haired woman is standing guard at the entrance.

"Who is that person, Master Ein?" Ladie asks.

"Good question, name's Dante. Dante Sparda." Dante replied before Ein stood a chance to talk about him.

"Okay, you are permitted. Master Ein, are going to accompany him?" Ladie asks.

"Sure. I'm making sure everything's safe." Ein replied.

Ladie stood aside the door allowing Dante and Ein to pass through.

Dante saw an old man. It wasn't the old man he saw in his office. He is a like a wise old man he would compare.

"Who are you?" Graham asks.

"I'm Dante Sparda." Dante replied.

"I heard everything about you, Son of Sparda." Graham replied.

"Score one for the wise guy." Dante replied.

"Do you still remember your family legacy?" Graham questioned.

"Yeah, it's ten times clear. Better than the books have said." Dante replied.

"Explain to us." Graham replied.

"Okay, but this one is not a bed-time story. Fia and Lina, it's up to you whether you like to stay or not." said Dante.

"I would gladly hear your story." Fia said.

"Lina will stay too." Lina was finding a chair to sit.

After a half-hour, Graham summarizes everything.

"So, your father is a demon?" the Elder ask.

"Yes." Dante replied.

"Who's this brother, Vergil Sparda?" Graham asks.

"He's my twin brother. He prefers to be complete. Also, he wanted too become our father, Sparda."

"Ah, I see. Both of you wanted to be your dad." Graham replied.

"Eva Sparda." Dante takes his picture frame that shows his mother.

"She's my mother. She died when I was still young though." Dante look at his deceased mother.

"Did you have a terrible life when you're young?" Fia asks.

"No. Not really. I swore myself to avenge my family's death by becoming the Demon Hunter." Dante hanged his head.

"Also worse, Vergil, my brother, he tried to gain the full extent of our dad. But in the end, I won. My brother ended up dead. His task was over. His only way to end his misery is to fall himself into the pits of hell." Dante stares at his left hand. That has the slash of his brother's sword.

"Dante, I never know you could endure this severe pain." Fia was quite expressed by Dante's life.

"Hmph, I there's any royalty I seek, it would have been saying "'I'll crush you! Son of Sparda!" Dante jest the royalty part.

"I see. You are a different demon I judge." Graham said.

"You can go now." Graham replied.

"Alright, thanks for your time." Dante replied.

He left the Elder's house without disturbances. On his way out, he saw Serene was spying at the windows of the Elder's House.

Not to mention, he notice a red-hair witch too. Both of them are on the same window.

He saw them left in a different direction.

"What's with them? They're strange." Dante is puzzled.

While on two girls, Serene and Cierra were bickering each other on who would have Dante for herself.

And Dante doesn't have any slightest clue to those two.

----------------------------------------------------

Well, this is the touring chapter. Stupidly, I cut it short so, I did head further. Cierra was another on Dante's love triangle. We'll see things out. Also, I promised about the DMC4 weapons. I'll save it on the later chapters. Also, the profil of mine has poll on it. I did put it on to support all the this story's pairings. Read and Review as the usual.


	5. Dante's Arsenals

Oh well, none of you like my work. Then, I'll dedicate this to myself and to JaysonTheGreat. If you like to help me, send me a review.

You still have few more days before I can make the final pairings for this story.

I'll keep the DMC4 weapons on the right time.

-------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Dante's Arsenals

Ein and Dante walk back to their house late afternoon. They manage to get home a little bit late.

Not too long, the rest of the girls arrived. Dante was getting quite insecure about it. But he manages to keep himself entertained by carrying his duffle bag away from the room.

"Heh, they wouldn't know about my own weapons." Dante shoves his bag away.

Serene was looking at Dante. She was looking at Dante's bag. Why he shove it below?

Serene was trying to see if Dante has his guard off that bag. Trying to see every step he makes.

Just again, her spying was broke off again by not Lina. Fia did it this time.

"Serene! Join us! We're having now our dinner!" Fia said.

"Sorry about it! I'm coming!" Serene stood up and walked.

And she saw just a seat next to Dante. He was quiet all there. His arms are folded. He's taking his time seriously.

Serene is taking this opportunity to get know well to know about Dante. She had missed knowing about his life.

She dashed through the way taking this opportunity to know Dante. Every step, it has a meaning. Every second, is a time she wouldn't waste.

She reached for and sat on it.

Not really.

She landed at her bosom. It was serious shock to her.

"Serene? Are you okay? Tell me?" These voices are the only thing she heard. And she passed out.

After a while, Dante was staring at the windows. He was looking at the night sky. The twinkling stars of the night. And the pure night breeze. Dante was happy about it.

He decides to check on Serene on what happened to her. He went upstairs and he saw Ein. He was asking; "Ein, how's Serene anyway?"

Ein replied, "She's fine. No injuries happened. No even a skull-breaking ones." Ein replied.

"Where's her room?" Dante asks again.

"Over there. There are two rooms. The blue door is noticeable." Ein said and left Dante upstairs.

"Thanks, Ein." he smirked as if Ein was at the stairs. Dante walked past down two doors and saw the blue one.

He knocked gently. He heard a weakly voice, "Come in." Dante open the door quietly and close. He saw Serene on the bed. She was still not okay because, she would never forget that embarrassing stuff she did.

Dante asks Serene "Yo, feeling ok lately?" Dante was playing cool.

Serene wasn't okay in her physical conditions. But her mind is okay. She was going to make affection out with Dante.

Without wasting time, she said "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Serene blush. She hid her reddening face.

"I can tell you're not having fever. See ya." Dante left Serene's room.

_Wow, he was quite caring._ Serene hugged the pillow.

Dante was wondering something. He suddenly remembered. He snaps about his hidden bag.

He shot off like a quick bullet of a gun. There, he was at least, clever enough.

_Why do I even let them see it?_ Dante knew it was magic-proof. Not even Cierra can crack it.

The group had a frustrating time unlocking it. Not even Ein's muscles can't zip open his bag. Cierra's spells weren't effective either. Dante walk down the stairs and hitch them an answer.

"You wanna know how this stuff is opened?" Dante asks.

Everyone nods. They were curious about Dante's stuffs.

"I'll begin it then." Dante as he gets the bag.

"This bag is only accessible by my key. This lock pad is immune to physical contact and magic too." Dante showed his lock pad.

"I let it concealed. Besides, no one goes to mess my stuff." Dante replied.

"And the key is right in my pocket." Dante showed the key.

His key is a skull-shaped. It has a cold touch. It has bloody-red eyes. Which has nearly looks of his sword, Rebellion. It has an eerie aura surrounded it.

"I decided to fashion this key in a scary looks." Dante explained.

Just as Dante finish his statement, he saw Serene. She is barely awake due to the accident. She is slouching on the stair's railings.

"Glad you made it. Now, get your seat. Besides, the show's had begin a while now." Dante replied while trying to wake her up.

Serene walk past Dante and sat beside Cierra. She was participative on Dante's talk. She was excited about his bag.

Dante ask Ein to hand over his bag. Ein dragged it on the floor.

_No wonder Dante's stuff is heavy._ Ein thought.

_Are you complaining?_ Dante shot back Ein in his thought.

_No. _Ein drags his bag faster. He was scared of Dante's looks.

As it reached on Dante, he grabbed his bag. Ein, he returned to his place nearby with Fia.

Dante is using his skull key. With it, the pad lock was unlocked. Dante's bag was still normal. The howling of his lock pad had heard.

"Was that bad?" Fia asks while she thought of Dante's bag a cursed one.

"No. It always does it. It'll go down in a matter of seconds now." Dante replied.

Then the howling voice started to die.

Everyone breathe a sign of relief. Dante also gave them a joke.

"I wouldn't curse someone unless someone is nice enough. I can see from all within." said Dante.

And everyone step back.

"I was just joking. You'll need my permission to see my weapons though." Dante returned serious.

"Anyway, for the show I'd be promised." Dante unzipped his bag. His weapons were jumping out of his bag.

"That, my friend, I'll need a bigger one." Dante laughed.

Dante took out a three-locked object. It has rods which its ice never thaws out.

"This is the icy nunchacku, Cerberus. This nunchucks is different. It has a cold stuff around it. In combat, swing it around like a crazy fighter. You might need this to freeze things at below zero degrees." Dante swings the nunchacku while making kung-fu shouts.

"Isn't little creepy?" Fia broke Dante's crazy-monkey business.

"They are not. I can do some icy moves. I don't have the appetite to do it." Dante replied

"Here's the trickiest challenge. Swing the Cerberus in front without slipping your grip." Dante did the Windmill.

"Cool weapon Dante. Can I try?" Ein asks.

"Sure, try yourself out then." Dante gave the Cerberus to Ein.

Ein readied himself as he step forward. Dante was going to tell him last thing.

"Don't whack the stuff here." Dante said.

Ein knew what he said. He starts off with the mimic version of Dante's High Time in his Rebellion.

"Kid, the weapon is light. No problem to swing around." Dante replied.

He swings wildly around his body. No signs of injury happen to him. The last beat of his combo is a slam of the nunchackus at the ground. Causing ice to tower above and did slight housing damage.

"Ooops. Sorry guys." Ein said as he gave back the nunchackus to Dante.

Fia looked at the ceiling. The ice didn't reach the ceiling above.

"Glad that he didn't make any single damage." Fia said.

"Don't worry, it'll melt. But, the water is vaporizing type." Dante replied.

"So, is the water of the Cerberus is just an imagination?" Cierra asks.

"I say, yes. If touched, you'll be frosted too." Dante warned.

"But, I can remove the ice." Dante said. He gave the Cerberus a hit on the ice. Suddenly, the ice was returned to the nunchacku.

"Is there any questions?" Dante asks everyone.

Dante look at everyone's silence. It means, no.

"Good, we'll go to the twin swords, Agni and Rudra." Dante takes the two swords.

The swords are have serrated edges. Each sword, their grip has a head on it. Their colors were blue and red.

"Dante, why are there heads?" Lina asks.

"It is because, these guys are headless." Dante said.

Everyone stood back in motion with their spine tingled.

"Heh, I mention too they are dumb yet nasty." Dante said.

"I saw both their faces. It was figured out that their heads was on their swords. In their greeting, they have 0 IQ to know what a demon does. I finally put them on a right place, a battlefield to fight. They were both strong. But still, clumsy though. Have them aligned on the right coordinates, KABOOM! They'll whack each other. They still lack the skills to block me." Dante was preparing himself.

"Also, the swords are completely element. Once you swing, their element will cause on it."

Dante, after his talk, he swings the swords in a slant direction. Next, he slashes in a dancer's way. He ends the juggle by posing.

"Wow. What a presentation." Cierra remarked.

"Please, this is no joke." Dante replied.

"I wouldn't do it on stoves you know." He shot back.

"Also, it is heavy. If you got good arms, you can hold without breaking a sweat." Dante put down the swords.

Dante is getting the odd-looking weapon. It has a long neck. On it's bottom, an odd-shape body. There are electrical lines in the center part.

"What's that Dante?" Lina asks.

"Guitar, an exceptional one, the strings here is made of electrical thunder." Dante replied.

"Wow, something different from the rest huh?" Ein asks.

"Yeah, it is. But, it is AWESOME though." Dante complemented.

"How would you attack with that?" Serene shot back.

"It's not easy to do it. You'll need to play a hard music." Dante replied.

"You'll need to play rock music. This is the method to fry enemies." Dante play the chorus of the Stairway to Heaven.

"Wow. It is dangerous." Fia replied.

"There are 3 things you'll need to understand, one, this weapon is called, Nevan."  
Dante explained.

"Why is it named Nevan?" Serene asks.

"It is named Nevan. Her signature is 'Lightning Witch'." Dante replied.

"Also, she was a nasty succubus." Dante explained further.

"What's a succubus?" Lina asks.

"Well, they are some kind of female-vampire. Easy for you to say but, they are nasty to duel with. They are mostly skilled in seduction. Fall for one, you're dead." Dante answered Lina's question.

"Succubus, yeah, my sisters are the candidates." Serene replied.

"Continuing as I said. Two, this guitar is capable of controlling not only electricity, but bats too." Dante strums the guitar in low pitch.

"Cool! Lina does like bats." Lina was happy.

"And lastly, it's convertible to scythe." Dante sighed.

"Sweet, mind if I can try?" Serene this time asks.

"Sure, don't do what Ein did." Dante said as he gives the guitar to Serene.

Serene is having trouble with the scythe transformation.

"What's this Dante? I can't change this to scythe!" Serene exclaimed.

"Relax. You need to swing it with wide area." Dante replied.

"Is that so? Maybe, I can try." Serene swings around the guitar. She saw the blade at the body of the guitar appear in a flick of her swinging motion.

She tried to do half of her trademark moves.

She destroyed three chairs and the one of the leg of the table got sliced.

"Ah, well, this is what I deserve for doing such these stuffs." Dante shrugged.

_At least we are down with the last, Beowulf! _Dante thought happily in his mind.

"At last the Beowulf." Dante took out a pair of gauntlets and greaves in his bag.

"What in it?" Ein asks.

"Beowulf is probably for flexible people only." Dante said.

"Why for flexible people? Does it mean stretchy?" Lina asks.

"That no, I was comparing to those who do a lot of moves by using their fist and feet." Dante replied.

"Basic element: Holy. This stuff was enough to crush ten demons with this weapon." Dante equip them and did the roundhouse from his left to right once.

"Wow, I can feel pure holiness on it." Fia is reading the Beowulf's energy.

"Duh, it is holy. It kicks total demon's bad side." Dante replied. He took off the gauntlet and greaves.

"Oh yeah, I save the best for last, my own sword, Rebellion." Dante unsheathes his own sword.

"So, is this your sword?" Ein asks.

"Yes, it's my keepsake sword from my dad." Dante said.

"What does it have?" Fia asks.

"My true me, it had unleashed my true inner potential me." Dante said.

"No matter how far it is, it can call to my hands no matter what!" Dante explained further.

"Cool. So, you can stab someone while in danger?" Serene asks.

"Yes, I did it several times now." Dante chuckled.

"Does it have something that is only accessible by you?" Fia asks.

"Yup, the Devil Trigger. This is capable to transform human to demon alike." Dante replied. He transformed into a demon just like he did in a previous battle.

"Okay, now I can see him up and close." Ein is staring at Dante's demonic eyes.

His eyes were small yellow. He can barely see them.

Also is hair is somehow, a fixed. He has it stuck together like permanent glue.

His body is entirely, scarlet and black. His body has a black gash showing.

Lastly, he saw his red jacket drape down behind his feet. He must've used them as wings.

"Do you really have wings?" Eins was curious.

"Only in my demon form, I could just wish black-feather wings in my human state." Dante replied in a hollow voice.

"As long my ability is active, I can crush them. So, I'm a walking tank of destruction." Dante explained.

"So that's why you're powerful in combat." Fia suggested.

"It'll wear off by temporary means. Or, I can shut it off it my own will." Dante replied. He turned back into a human again.

"Stuff of my Devil Trigger, it serves as my little tool of magic." Dante replied more.

"Really, what kind of magic do you use?" Cierra asks. She was happy enough to hear that her crush is also arcane-skilled too.

"Two, they are, Quicksilver and Doppelganger." Dante said.

"The Quicksilver allows me to cut through time and space. Doppelganger allows me to summon my shadow to fight with me." Dante explained.

Cierra believes what Dante have said. No one could ever defy time and space. No can could create a clone out of their shadows.

"My personal kind is different. It's complicated. I kinda do it at my freestyle moves."

Dante said.

"Like what freestyle moves are you saying?" Ein asks.

"Well, charging my gun. Do the highest Royal Guard. Fly around with my hike spell. And, charging my weapon's essentials." Dante replied.

"Well, at least you're versatile though." Cierra remarked.

"We have lastly, the guns of war." Dante said. He sling out both of his handguns. Ebony and Ivory are the ones.

"What's the name of those guns Dante?" Fia asks.

"Ebony the black and, Ivory the white are their names." Dante replied.

"I get it, you called the black gun Ebony because, it is black." Serene replied.

"And the white gun Ivory, it's white." Fia responded.

"Good. These are my hand-made guns. They are practically filled with magic which I placed into." Dante twirl the gun on his fingers.

"Well, your guns ARE enchanted. Am I right?" Cierra asks.

"Bingo next is a shotgun. It's effective thought for close range." Dante pumped the shotgun.

"Why?" Ein asks.

"The shotgun here has a shell which can spread. It's useless in long field. Because, the shell can spread its shrapnel at close range combat. It's powerful when run close; shoot the point-blank and, dead on their pants." Dante aimed the shotgun.

"So, only close only. Though, does not have any spell spilled into it." Dante replied.

Dante took out the next gun, Artemis.

"What's that kind of gun? It looks weird." Lina asks.

"It's an energy type gun. It can lock-on more than 5 enemies. This thing is quite heavy, but, I can do some moves on air." Dante replied.

"Does it have energy of its own?" Cierra asks.

"Yes, it has infinite energy. This produces a lot of energy shots."

Dante aim the Artemis. It suddenly charges in a spark of violet color. Dante manage it to diffuse the charge right on time.

He took out a large rifle. Everyone stepped back. The rifle was longer. It looks like it can cause massacre.

"Relax there guys. I won't hurt you. I still need to crack this gun." Dante replied.

Ein suddenly remember, it was the gun he heard when he was saved.

"This gun's name is Spiral. This kind of gun is heavy one." Dante replied.

"What's so different from it?" Lina asks.

"It's because, it's a sniper rifle. It has a piercing ability to kill an enemy off-guard." Dante stated.

"Wow, it pierces the toughest one?" Cierra asks.

"Not everything can be defeated by this gun. This has a reflecting bullet. It allows bouncing at any surface I shoot on. I am sure that I can cause crowd's chaos." Dante explained.

"There, I had my show. Satisfied? Do any of you have questions?" Dante asks everyone. He saw everyone is beat and tired.

Everyone is at rest except Lina. She was about to ask a question about Dante.

"Dante, how old are you?" Lina asks.

Then everyone perked up as she finishes the question. They were awakening from their rest. They seated up properly from their exhaustion.

Dante was freaked. He definitely never knew his age. Not in his birthday, he doesn't know well his age. He wasn't always prepared for this question. Still, he has to face the question. But, he would know well his body physique. So he guesses his age well. Still, he has to make-up an age that suits to his looks.

"Ummm. I'm trying to think here. I lost bit of my memory though." Dante calmed them down.

After a minute or a while Dante snapped. He figured his own age.

"Well, I'm back. Any of you are paying attention?" Dante was asking their attention.

Everyone straightened themselves up. They were curious about the age of Dante.

"My age is, twenty-five. It's also the same with my demon form." Dante gave them a answer to this silliest question.

Then, everyone was shock to see that Dante is the oldest of them all. Cierra too along was shock. Because, she was the older sister figure among the guardians of Riviera.

Now, Dante Sparda is the figure of an older brother.

Cierra fainted after Dante make his speech. She was too surprised to hear exactly about the age of Dante.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! DANTE IS THE OLDEST! NOOOOOOOOOOO! _Her mind is shriek of horror.

_Well, there goes the melodramatic scene. _Rose was happy of this scene.

_Why? What makes you think of that? _Dante asks.

_Simple Dante, Cierra is the oldest, now you're the oldest of them all. _Rose replied.

_Heh, I can't take this commotion. I'll be sleeping now._ Dante ended the talk with Rose.

-------------------------------------

Heh, I made this to make Cierra scream in her mind. Comical relief is what I need to do. So this chapter, we did see Dante's age.

Read and Review.


	6. Flare of Berial

Well, sorry for everyone's shock. I was using the DMC3 Dante Sparda, Nero.

Jayson, good complement about the love pairs. I still need more polls for this.

Wanna know? Cierra in the game's description is the older sister figure (one who acts like) of the Guardians.

Next chapter got freaking fight scenes.

Chapter 6: Flare of Berial

Dante went to sleep. Seeing that everyone is asleep, he decided to jump over to the bed.

Now that wraps up the night's disaster, Dante enjoyed his slumber.

Not as everyone is asleep though,

Cierra was being lifted by Fia and Serene, they had a quite an effort carrying her to her bed.

Fia tucked Cierra in a sleep and left the room quietly.

Serene, who was at the outside, was looking at Fia evilly. She would have taken his chance to humiliate her.

"Hey Fia, are you going to sleep?" Serene asks.

"Yes, so to you Serene, you should sleep too now. It's getting late." Fia replied.

"Yeah, before I left you, there's one question I would like to ask." Serene was getting the best front-row seat to watch Fia's humiliation ever.

"What is it Serene?" Fia asks.

"Well, I've been watching you all the time. But, do you REALLY like Ein that much?" Serene asks. She was now playing devil on her.

"Well..Umm..Um, I kinda like him as a friend." She blushed in a deep red shade.

"Come on, keep going. Besides, it's only two of us awake here." Serene wanted to spend a second in this torture.

"Ummm, I..." Fia stuttered. She couldn't describe Ein well.

Fia tried to broke the silence by ending their talk with Serene by rushing.

"Umm, Oh look! It's late. I got to sleep now. Good night, Serene! Sweet dreams." Fia dashed off to her room.

She breathes a sign of relief that she was away from a nosy Arc.

Serene decided to sleep. But, she was planning to sleep beside Dante anyway.

There, she saw him quietly sleeping. He was a good person to see his attitude.

Serene thought a second and final will. Is she going to sleep with him or not? Serene is thinking fast though.

After a split-second, Serene decide to sleep with Dante.

She jumped over and slept. She doesn't have anything to cuddle. So, she could use Dante as a pillow.

She grab Dante's arm. She wasn't satisfied on that. She began to pull quietly without waking Dante up.

Hearing that Dante was tossing on other side, she pretends to be asleep.

Dante was awake by the tugging of his arm. He turns around and sees if anyone was still downstairs.

When he nearly finishes his checking, he saw Serene.

Serene was hoping that Dante didn't notice that she was awake.

Dante knew well she wasn't sleeping. He tried to poke Serene's forehead.

Serene is bothered by this. But, she would rather endure the annoyance.

She decided to confront to him. She was ready to accept the rage of Dante.

She opens her eyes and confronts Dante.

"Alright Dante, it's me. I was looking around you if you were asleep. Is that fine with you?" Serene replied.

"Is that fine with you? You know, you could have raised your voice to call me. I was half-asleep. You'd better have a rest now." Dante replied. He returns to his sleep.

"Well, guess it's between us only then." Serene wrapped around Dante's waist and she hugged him as a pillow.

Serene was having a peaceful moment sleeping with Dante. She is beginning to like him well.

Fia, was checking the downstairs. She saw Serene was hugging Dante like a pillow. Dante didn't care about Serene's pillow-hugging business.

_What a love birds. Maybe Dante isn't. Not the typical person Serene would go with. _Fia thought of herself.

She went to see Ein's room. He was there too. Sleeping quietly and peaceful as Dante does.

Fia wanted to sleep with him. She was sure of herself. Jumping on the other side of the bed, she did what Serene did to Dante.

Everyone had their sleeping peacefully this night at Elendia.

+X+

Next morning, Dante wake up early. His body was full of energy. Deciding to help the gang, he got out of his bed.

Dante was having a little problem, Serene wrapped him. Now, Dante has to free himself from an Arc's grip.

He tried to gently remove her grasp. Then, he switches it into a pillow he used. Then he left her quietly.

_What a frisky girl. _Dante complemented for himself. He went to the kitchen and see CoCo the fairy.

"Are the maid of them?" Dante asks.

"Yeah, you must be Dante right? Well, hello then." CoCo greeted.

"Hmm. Do you mind if I help?" Dante asks.

"Sure, you can help then Dante." CoCo replied.

Dante taken two glasses a while and place them on the table. He also places the next set of glasses at the other section of the table.

Then, he takes the plates. Carefully, he places it on the table and put it. He arrange them put them on a proper place.

Lastly, he grabs a bundle of spoons and forks. He makes sure that they are paired equivalently. He places all the pairs at the left of the plate.

"It's done." Dante replied.

"Thanks Dante! You were a big help. And a good person though, because, they were shocked by your-"

"Age you asks? Heh, it was a commotion." Dante replied before CoCo completed her sentence.

Then everyone was awake. They saw what happened to the table.

The table was cleanly set than before. Not the fancy one. The old times they had.

"Who could do this? CoCo couldn't do this?" Lina was surprised about the table setup.

"Wow, someone did the job." Fia complemented.

"That would be me." Dante entered the dining room.

"Wow, Dante you did it? That's marvelous!" Ein replied.

Everyone sat on the table except Fia, Ein and Dante take out the foods out the kitchen.

As soon as the foods are placed on the table, everyone started to pick on their foods.

Hours later, everyone was satisfied with the morning breakfast. Everyone did their normal routes. Serene would go out to Grove of Repose. Lina would rather play with Molan and Gill outside. Cierra, she went to the Magic Guild to continue her research. While Fia stayed and clean up. Dante and Ein were planning on the stuff. Suddenly, Dante snapped on one idea.

"Hey Ein, perhaps we could do those weapons I talked last night some test. What do you think?" Dante suggested.

"Yeah, good idea, Dante, now if it's just a clear mor-"

Suddenly, a loud noise of stomping occurred. It replaces the queer morning into an early disaster.

"We're under attack! A big demon is invading Elendia! He looks fiery though but, be careful." Claude runs off.

"Well, our schedule is cut off with a surprise attack! Doesn't seems fun to you?" Dante started grabbing his sword, Cerberus, Ebony and Ivory and his Spiral.

"Yeah, with that, it'll spell disaster!" Ein takes his Einherjar and joined up with Dante.

Dante rushed outside of Elendia. Suddenly, both of them were stopped by the voice of the girls.

"Ein, we're joining in! We wouldn't miss the fun!" Serene shouted as she draws her scythe.

The rest draw their weapons. Dante agreed by nod. They head outside of Elendia's gates. And the rest were shocked.

They saw a long wall. Has orange-red gash on it.

Soon, a giant-size centaur appears, he has an ember-crusted sword. His faces look horrendous with the fires of hell.

"So this is the other world." A beast replied.

Dante was bored of the talk of the beast. He decided to get its attention.

"Yeah it is, pops. Isn't this strange?" Dante prepared a joke to the fire centaur.

Soon the centaur saw Dante. He wasn't surprised to see Dante. Instead, hatred was inside him. It makes him want to burn harder.

"So, the son of Sparda is here too." The flaming centaur replied.

"Yeah, same here, fire boy." Dante snickered.

"You, you're the son of that infamous demon! I, Berial, shall avenge my fallen compatriots! You are going to pay the dearly price for my comrades!" Berial shouted as he fires up his entire body.

"Well, come on then. Let's see if that avenging of yours shall succeed then." Dante draw his sword.

The rest did the same.

Dante steps on forward doing the Stinger. Berial tried to kick Dante. But Dante, he jumps away before he can hit him.

Ein was lunging forward too. He tried to slash Berial. But his attack got block-off by his fiery sword.

Ein was taking a serious damage. Berial, after his block, he shoves his sword off to the wingless angel. Ein was taking damage. He was barely lucky. His clothes have gotten charred by the fire.

Now the rest were going to do the same. Lina tried to shoot his head. But has no use. The arrow burn up right before it hit on his eye.

Serene decided to help on. She glides forward to slice Berial. Right after she lands a blow, she was blown off. She was about to lose her mid-air balance. She was about to fall.

Luckily, she was saved by Cierra's floating spell. She manages get back on her feet and fight Berial.

Fia was about to hit Berial's front foot. But, she missed by an inches to hit the flaming centaur.

The flaming centaur retaliate the blow by stomping her. She was paralyzed in fear. She wasn't moving as if she was waiting for her death.

Ein dashed to save her. He saved Fia's life. Although, he didn't take any damage from the stomp which Berial had made.

Dante decided to fight Berial seriously. This time, he unsheathes his sword and uses the Cerberus.

Dante headed for close-on combat. Instead of hitting Berial, he slams the Cerberus on the earth.

"Chew on this!" Dante shouted.

A towering ice starts to rise. It injures Berial's face. But, Dante continues the motion with another move.

He spread the Cerberus. This time, it created a huge ice-glacier. It causes Berial to lose his fire.

Now Berial is now weak. Everyone saw it was the time to finish him off.

Ein move on and did his signature move.

"This is the will of the gods! Disaresta!" Ein dashed and lash heavy strokes on his sword.

The impact was severe. It damage Berial badly. Ein sent off an angelic blast to end his move.

Not to exception, Berial was taking painful blows. Now, he didn't know about the next blow.

Serene was having more fun. She planned to hit the demon with full force.

"Here's my trump card, Serene Absolute!" Serene hack and slash Berial badly on his face.

"Everyone, get back NOW!" Dante warned them.

Then everyone run afar from Berial. He was rising and enraged by the previous blows.

"YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY!"

Berial is engulfing himself with fire. His entire body now is razed on fire. Now, he has now fire-like wings in his shoulder.

Now, Berial slams the ground. Everyone was standing guard. Dante realized this attack. He was being targeted by his fist.

He back flips away. At the precise moment, lava flows out of the ground.

Dante had to run. He knows that he can dodge it by continuous movement.

After the third lava had been evaded, Dante made a payback.

He rises up again his Spiral. Aiming the head of Berial, he tends to focus to shoot his forehead.

He manages to fire without attention. Berial was pushed back because of the bullet's force that has sent to him.

"Is that all? You can get out of here pal. Or, stay here and die." Dante taunted Berial.

Running to the stunned Berial, Dante had a rush on. Instead hurting him on the way, he leapt on higher sky and reached for Berial's horns.

Dante grabbed both of the horns; he planned to devastate him with a grapple.

"Well, is that all? Then, CARRY THIS ONE JERK!" Dante forced Berial to fall down on his face. Using his horns, he forcibly pulls down Berial with his demonic strength.

Berial landed first on his face, seeing how much injure he cause, the bullet, he was tricked by the shot of Dante.

Dante's performance wasn't about to be dead. He activates his inner-demon. Rushing at full-speed at Berial, his fist began to shine deep scarlet.

"It's better than this!" Dante shouted. He throws his shining fist with full impact.

Berial was taking the injuries. He has everything. He will do now his desperate move.

"You may have won Sparda but, I once retreat, so I will not do it again." Berial concentrates into a fiery fireball. He aims at the party with Dante Sparda along.

Then everyone had to escape the one way move. Dante, he stayed right on place. Ein was trying to warn Dante.

"Dante, get out of the way or you'll die!" Ein shouted.

But Dante didn't answer, he was only a meters away from Berial's rushing head. He waits patiently.

He raises his Ivory handgun. Aiming directly on his face, he fires a shot.

Berial's head exploded. Nothing was left to him. No residues were left to him.

Then everyone was awed by Dante's slick performance.

Also, they saw the Hell Gate turned into only a large black towering wall.

Dante walked to them and gave them a word.

"Facing a demon in their desperate move, kill them. It's possibly easy for you to destroy them in that way." Dante passed them.

This fighting scene is quite bad in this. Sorry for the long update. Anyway, Read and Review. Flamings are good. But no character disguise.


	7. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly

Chapter 7: The Good, the Bad and the Ugly

As Dante passes by the Guardians of Riviera, he manages to find a white-red orb resting on the altar. It shimmered mysteriously as it awaits it true master to come and use his powers.

Dante walks on further to examine the orb. But, right on his tracks, somebody stopped in his tracks. Fia was looking at Dante with ease. He noticed her eyes with worry. Never less, he cocked his eyebrow and said; "What? I was getting to the good part." He replied defensively. As Fia was staring at him, she relplied; "Dante are you really sure that orb you noticed isn't curse or something?" Fia tried to convince the Son of Sparda well.

"Well, Miss Protect-it-all, I face may couple of dangers, risks, and trouble. So, I'm betting this orb might be a use to whack that wall down. Ya understand?" Dante replied with his cockiness was with him. Dante would have thought about staging the act. But, he doesn't want to lose his reputation. He turns around and walks to the orb.

"What a lame excuse for myself then." Dante muttered under his breath. As he stretch his left hand to the orb, a flash momentarily appears. It was blinding that the rest except Dante had to cover their eyes. Dante wasn't feeling the rest. He felt something latch on his back. Slowly moulding its true faces, it began to form on its back. Back to the guardians, Ein was still covering his eyes together with the rest; they had to wait the wind of disaster dies down.

Something had bound to happen. After the wind of disaster dies, they notice Dante was still on the place. Without moving, they saw him like a statue. They feared that he may have been petrified. Instead, they saw something latch on Dante's back.

What it may have been latch on Dante's back was a skull. Its eyes were glowing ominously to its master. Black odourless smoke have seem emanating from the skull too. A pair of needle-like blades rose a few inches from Dante's back. Never less, they were freaked out what Dante have with him.

Cierra was curious about the thing on Dante's back. If it was a demon, she would have definitely incinerated that demon together along with Dante. But, if it was an object that Dante, alone himself can operate, she was planning to see for herself. Serene was in too with Cierra's motive of seeing Dante's thing. Lina and Fia were both worried about Dante of about the stuff that attach on his back. Ein on the other hand with Rose, they were both puzzled on the object on Dante's back. These two were exchanging mystified looks.

Dante on the other hand, was excited with his new toy. Willingly, he turns around to see his friends. He shouted them back to the nearest.

"Yo Ein! Whaddya think of this?" Dante shows off his weapon to him for a cupful of idea.

"I don't know about it. How does it work?" Ein was out of ideas with Rose.

Dante instinctively heard it. He gave Ein a shot back.

"It doesn't hurt when you're trying it. How does that feel to you Ein?" Dante gave him an answer.

Before Ein could say any word coming from his mouth, he was about to replied when a loud 'whoosh' sound of Dante's jump had gone first. Awed by the first moves of Dante he saw him casting red rapiers and throwing them at the wall. There, he was found dumbstruck by his magnificent aerial swordplay.

Dante was still ecstatic about the new weapon. He smoothly draws and throws the swords. As his hovering manoeuvre coming to halt, he landed a foot onto the Hell Gate. Kicking back up, he also discards some more of his swords, as the play about to complete, he draws the final sword. He touches the edges of the sword's blade smoothly. Then he throws while he savours the last moments of the final sword he throws.

He landed down with one of his feet. He had a rose stuck between in his lips.

Ein was going to Dante.

"Nice work Dante. I-"Ein was dumbfounded by Dante's job on the Hell Gate. He notices a red heart-shape on it. On to it, there is a red sword stuck at the middle of the heart-shape.

The girls notice by Ein's gaze. Lina was waving her hand on Ein's face. Fia tried to slap Ein's cheek to return his senses. Serene tried to hit him gently with the rod of the scythe. Cierra didn't do anything. Rose was scratching Ein's leg. But to no avail. Dante decided to end this dummy-hitting work.

"Hey, cut it out. If you want to know, there's a piece of art at the Hell Gate which I made." Dante tried to convince them to turn around and see his work. As of much, the girls think Dante what he did. It may lead to reason that why Ein was gazing through.

Turning around, the girls were awed by Dante's work. He made a heart. On the centre, there is a red sword stuck in between of the art. The girls were now too dazed by Dante's piece of art. Serene and Cierra were both blushing in a deep red shade similar to Cierra's hat. These girls were against each other for the love of Dante Sparda.

"And for finale, I'll clap." Dante did as what he has mentioned. As the clap of Dante's pair of hand heard, the swords were detonating in a heart shape similar what he did.

"Oooooh." The rest were still, awed from what he did. And Dante wasn't over yet. He still has a rose on his lips.

"Dante, what's that rose for?" Ein asks.

Rose, who heard when Ein said her name, she suddenly covers herself. Dante was giving the answer. For what he have thought, he wouldn't do use her name. Instead, he'll call 'thing' on what he was holding.

"Well, this 'thing' is what can detonate the rest. You'll see." Dante took the 'thing' from his lips and throw it several feet away. The rose touches the tip of the sword. Suddenly, the sword exploded. The Hell Gate was crumbling down to pieces. Everything on what was on that giant slab of wall was just nothing but the debris.

"Whoa, awesome Dante, how does it work anyway?" Ein asks.

Dante ignored Ein's question. He did give him a smirk on his face. Ein, knew what it means. He gave Dante instead of thumbs-up. Surprised, he decided to go back to Elendia quietly.

Ein decided to tag Dante along too. The rest of them were picking up and head for Dante going back to Elendia.

+X+

As the group headed back to Lina and Fia's place, Dante remembers his jacket was badly charred. His coat had irregular black colour on it. Ein on the other hand was felt the way too. After saving Fia from the fight, he felt exhausted and out of spirit to stay longer. Dante and Ein had a plan.

"Ein, what do say, go out and bath?" Dante asks. He was pretty sure he was a pervert along too.

"Yeah, I would, as long we don't tell it to them." Ein blushed profusely when he heard the word 'bath'.

"Plan, don't tell them. Not even Rose can help it."

"Yeah, Lina and CoCo couldn't help it either. We'll need to sneak the entire village quietly." Ein talks this seriously.

"Of course, no couldn't keep it either." Dante cocked his eyebrow to Ein ensuring about of his plans.

As Dante and Ein move out, they walk naturally without making weird behaviour that will draw attention. Cierra and Fia were on their path. Dante and Ein had to move out the path without being noticed. Dante grabbed Ein's arm roughly and hid off. Just as the girls passes by, they hold both of their breath at instance. After they pass few meters away from them, Dante and Ein breathe as a sign of relief. They headed normally to the Undine Springs. Ein was speaking to NoNo who was guarding nearby.

"Is it empty? Please, don't let Meute or anyone watch us." Ein asks.

"Sure Ein. But, I'll have to keep myself on guard." NoNo chirped.

As it said, they both headed for the entrance. Crystal-blue water was shimmering quietly as the little waves tossed around. Dante found it quite extraordinary. He deicided to put all his clothes on a smooth rock, EIn followed the suit. Dante had to splash his face on the water. The crystal clear water gave Dante a refreshing sensation on his face. Ein did the same with Dante on their backs without being noticed.

+X+

The girls were finding Ein and Dante throughout the village. The only last place they only didn't visit wasn't the springs.

"But, there could be someone else there." Lina was tired of walking around Elendia. Her energy was running low even she was energetic kind.

"Um Lina, there are people outside of the springs. Remember? So," Fia was thinking of her hypothesis.

"Both of them are at the springs!" Serene replied first before Fia could say anything.

"Springs, Ein" Fia blushed nervously. She never thought about that.

Serene sees Fia's place of her mind was about Ein in bathing. She was turning pure evil in her heart with malice onto her. Evilly, she tried to convince Fia to go to the springs and find Ein.

First weapon, Lucifer, we'll go for more. Sorry for Dante x Fia stupidity. It is the nature actually of Fia. Read and Review.


	8. Fire Works

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Fire Works

"Ein and Dante are at the springs? Oh my, well, I hope something never gets wrong." Cierra trailed off as she heard Ein and Dante were both at the springs.

"Ohhh, Fia's blushing!" Lina sings in while she embarrasses Fia.

"Hey Fia, isn't this your greatest opportunity to see Ein in the springs now?" Serene stared at Fia with evil.

Fia tried to defend herself. She was out of luck. Instead, as what Lina have mentioned earlier, her face was turning tomato. They were chuckling and giggling on Fia's reddened face.

"Fia and Ein! Sitting at the tree." Lina started the song.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Serene joined in.

"First comes, love," Cierra pops in the sing.

"Second come, marriage." Lina played.

"Third comes, baby." Serene played further.

"And fourth comes, carriage!" Serene, Lina and Cierra sang.

Fia was already turning scarlet on her face. It may have look like an over boiled egg to them. But Serene wants to keep this humiliation to the next level by betting Fia in a game of her own kind by peeking at the springs without get notice by Ein.

"If you watch him bathe all day without getting caught, we won't tease you anymore. But, if Ein caught you, we'll laugh you for at least one day." Serene wanted to gamble with Fia's reputation to Ein.

What it never knows was their pet cat. Rose plans to ditch them early to get her own seat.

_Those guys no wonder we've searched all long. All the hope now is, they don't peek like Ein did." _Rose thought to herself. She tried to sneak past with the girls avoiding noticing her. She tried to act quietly as a cat for them. She has to sneak past. She was luckier than of the girls.

_Heh, like I wasn't capable to do this. _Rose walk past the girls who were still talking. As she reached, she hid one of nearby bushes of the spring's entrance. When she checks the area, she leapt quietly as long she wasn't caught by the Fairies nearby.

Ducking down nearby, she wasn't going to bust her cover; she still has to sneak on. She tried to anticipate one of the Fairy's moves. She notices she was turning her back. Rose has these seconds of opportunity to head on further. She crept quietly the distracted Fairy. She spring off her paws and dashed at the nearby rocks.

On the nearby rocks, she saw Ein's clothes. Next to it was Dante's clothes too. It has still his pair of hand guns armed at his holster just in case of sudden attack. His scarlet jacket was neatly folded. His black pants together with his leather belt were kept together. His boots are placed on the right side of the rock where he places all of his clothes.

Ein's clothes weren't that hard to notice. His clothes too were cleanly folded. Along his Einherjar's blade is fixed to north. Rose knows why Ein carries his Diviner always.

To the notion, she saw Ein on the other side. Bathing quietly as they are. And Dante was quite strong as he was. He just has well-trained arms. He must have trained hard as he was. And his body was halfway toned either both sides. But, he was mistaken for a skinny hunter by the looks but a terror machine in the battle.

As Rose hear the footsteps, she immediately dash off to the nearest bush she could see. She heard the hushed laughter. It was the girls.

_Aw, Serene made a bet? WHAT? SHE MADE FIA TO PEEP WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT?! _Rose's mind is shrieked in horror as she saws Fia peeping somewhere she wouldn't seen by Ein and now, her face is still red.

Actually, Serene was also too distracted. Why? Simple, she saw also Dante too bathing along with Ein. Cierra along too was turning red of her hair as she saw Dante bathing.

Dante's senses were triggering that there are some people were stalking nearby. He asks Ein if he was having senses too.

"Ein, can't you at least feel like we're being WATCHED?" Dante asks Ein while he was pouring water above him.

As Ein heard this question, his face drained all the colors. Like as if he touch a coldest ice cube on his hands.

"Who's watching anyway?" Ein asks back to Dante.

"I dunno either. But, I won't let this fellows watch us and go perverted!" Dante wade to the nearby rock of his clothes. There, he took out his Ivory handgun out of its holster. He aims the gun upward.

As his vision of sight gets clearer, he notices a person behind the bush, it was simply familiar to him to tell because of her own dressing. At his aim, he lowers his gun and talk.

"Let me guess, is that you Fia? Because, I know you are there." Dante talked. Also, he notices three more of them. Lina, Serene and Cierra too were hiding somewhere else. They huddle themselves as a group.

"Fia, what were you doing?" Ein asks.

"Ein! Ummm, hahaha, I tried to find you and…" Fia's voice trailed off as she sees the bare body of Ein. She was still burning up as she continues to produce some words but she was tempted by Ein's body. She fainted instantly right on the spot where she stands.

"Let me guess, are they watching her?" Dante pointed the gun at where the three hiding.

As the three had their covers being blown, Lina escapes first than the rest. Not to mention, an accidental sway of the leaves notices Dante's body. Leaving only Cierra and Serene both awestruck by Dante's body.

Dante was holding his breath as to hold his temper along it. His patience was a long one.

Lowering his Ivory gun down, his eyes had a good vision onto these two.

"Why are you two doing here?" Dante snapped the two.

As what he snapped to them, he notices their faces were shocked. They were panicking to think a good excuse.

"If you were asking to find me, we were here bathing. Is that alright to you?" Dante raised his finger to clarify what is wrong.

"No! No! We were just collecting something. Right Serene?" Cierra stomped Serene's foot to follow her suit.

"Yeah, we were collecting something." Serene was forced by Cierra to follow her.

"Then, what were you collecting here anyway?" Dante tried to pop them off.

"Umm, Leaves! Haha, we were collecting a lot of leaves." Serene and Cierra collected green leaves that have fall off the trees.

"Gotta go Dante!" Cierra waved her hand and scurried off outside the springs. Dante waved his hand like a broken statue.

_I guess they were watching too along huh? _Dante regained his composure. _Oh, great, as if I just jumped off to Hell! _Dante's thought would have screamed sarcastically.

"Come on Ein, bath time is over. We still need to carry Fia though." Dante gave a word to Ein. As sunset is about to fal down, Dante went up and dress up again. Seeing those events in his minds like a recorded video, he was thinking about it. Ein was too collecting his stuffs and clothes. He dress up along off with Dante. As they fully dressed, they notice Rose from the bushes.

_Rose, what were you doing? _Ein asks.

_Simple Ein, I watch the fun. _Rose replied.

_You mean the faint of Fia? Man, she's a damsel in distress. _Dante joined in.

_Nope Dante, I was referring to the girls. _Rose chimed.

_Yeah, I could have let them go. Thanks to my long-term temper. _Dante shrugs this hilarious scene off his mind.

_Speaking of faint, you guys should help her. _She suggested them.

_How about Ein do it? It'll be fun to watch. _Dante smirked.

"What? Me?" Ein was exasperated about carrying Fia on her back.

What's the matter? Couldn't a Romeo save his Juliet? Dante swatted Ein.

"Alright Dante, but don't watch me carry her." Ein shrugged. He picks up Fia and carries her at the back. She was light enough for him to be carried. At least Ein didn't know she was asleep now.

As they leaved the entrance of the spring, Fia was wakened; she was being carried by Ein on the back. She realized she passed out when she was busted.

But to Fia's will she did like to continue to sleep on Ein's shoulder anyway. Perhaps it was just an imagination. Or was just a play, but to her, it was something else she wouldn't forget.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. A Love to Love Night

Chapter 9: A Love to Love Night

When Dante, Ein, Rose and Fia (still on Ein's back though.), they arrived home. When Ein saw Fia was quite awake, she suddenly jerks off from Ein's back.

"Ein, what was that for?!" Fia was surprised. She was being carried by Ein's back all along.

"Fia, I can explain about this one." Ein was pleading to Fia not to get angry.

"Then, tell it to me." Fia demanded answers from Ein.

"Okay, it goes like this; you were fainted when Dante and I caught you and the rest. Then, we cleaned up and left the springs. We didn't let you be alone in the springs though, Dante forced me to carry you." Ein responded.

"Why? Why did Dante want you to carry you?" Fia retorted.

"Besides, I did like to get a good face of romance you love birds." Dante replied.

Both of them blushed. As they enter, surprise was had in store for them. The surprise was for Fia though due to the miserable happenings at the spring when Fia caught Ein bathing at the springs. Serene had a ride of her life by giving her a consequence. Because, they bet each other to watch Ein without being noticed by him, Fia lost the bet. She fainted in the event. Due to that event, she has to face the miserable consequence.

"And your consequence is……" Serene grabbed the paper at the bowl while picking a perfect consequence for Fia.

"Take this one, Serene." Lina suggested as she holds the bowl full of small papers.

"Ahhh, good idea Lina, you should have credit for this one." Serene took the paper that Lina have suggested. As she takes out the paper, she announces her penalty.

"You will be also called 'pervert'!" Serene shouted a top of her lungs.

"Not only that, you'll be called together with Ein, Mr. and Mrs. 'Pervert'! Fia, it's an opportunity with Ein!" Serene laughed too hard that she had tears welling up on her eyes.

Fia hanged her head in humiliation while Ein tried to comfort her shielding her from those teasing though. Dante watch the hilarious outcome of this day.

_Perfect, what I need is a dose of laughter. _Dante smiled in his face. Staring at the corner, he saw Serene waving her hand to him. He didn't pay attention what Serene waving all about.

_Dopeful, I guess that what you deserve when you watch too much Star Wars. _Dante turned his head.

Watching again like yesterday the skies of the queer night, Dante quietly relieves his stress in this time. Just as to start, he heard Ein's voice. He turned around. Seeing Ein that was telling was to eat dinner, he lefts his place and followed Ein quietly.

As he was escorted, he has only last seat. His last seat was between Cierra and Serene. Dante know that trouble would find him instead letting him find him instead.

_Heh, not James Bond really. Guess I have to seat. _Dante sat on the chair where he was assigned on.

While Dante is having his attention, Cierra and Serene rocked back their chairs. Both of them have sparks on their eyes. They were determined to get Dante for his love to them. Also, both of their teeth are grinding against each other for the fury of the war.

_Man, when things get boring like this, I wish I just didn't accept that old man's offer. _Dante thought about it sheepishly. But something caught his interest.

There, he saw Ein and Fia blushing each other. Dante would have guess they were both holding their hands if he was going down and check on it. Ein continues to burn up as Fia holds more of his hand. Her display of affection to Ein was pretty boils him up like an over boiled kettle.

_LOVE BIRDS! HAHAHAHA! _Dante smiled again as he sees them boiling both of their faces.

When the last food has been served, everyone ate together. Still Dante couldn't control himself because of humorous romance;

Ein was catching the falling spoon of Fia. He rarely tried to feed Fia and she did the same to Ein. He also notices Ein wipe her mouth too. They did those lovey-dovey things. Dante never well spill his own food.

Serene and Cierra on the edge wants to gain Dante's attention. Serene did a mock act falling sideways on her seat.

As she falls down, Dante impulsively react his reflexes by putting his spoon on the table and stood up. He did catch her on the head.

Serene was luckily saved again by Dante again. He manages to get Serene up again.

"Uhh, Thanks Dante." Serene blushed as she sees Dante face.

"Just don't do it again, understood?" Dante replied sternly.

Cierra hissed at Serene. She was jealous enough of Serene's action that she did attract Dante. She would have devised last plan; She would invent an extremely love potion that no matter what Dante is immune of, she has to get him.

_I'm making sure Serene doesn't EVER! EVER! Touch Dante again! Hahahaha! _Cierra turned evil.


	10. Dante's Nighttime

Chapter 9: Dante's Nighttime

As Dante relieved himself after the mock incident, lovey-dovey shows did by Ein and Fia (who they weren't actually being noticed by everyone except Dante himself which made laugh NEARLY in his soup of course.) then; he decided to change his clothes. He felt like he was too much of his own standard clothes.

Dante took out his bag. Next thing he had to know well that he suppose to find a room where he could use some privacy. He could ask better to Ein well.

"Ein," he placed his hands on the shoulder of Ein. He notices Dante's attention. Awkwardly, he responded to his question.

"What is it Dante?" Ein asks back to him.

"Do you mind if I can find any room that I could change a while?" Dante asks back.

"Yeah, the room for boys is at the very end of the hallway. You'll see for it. Oh, close windows. Don't want to be seen." Ein replied with specification.

"Thanks, Ein" Dante pass and seeing the door that is said by Ein, he quietly open up the door. There, he notices that the room is evenly plain. In the side was the wardrobe for their use which Lina could use to hide some embarrassing stuff like those and like that. Much likely, herself when she and Fia would play hide and seek with Ein or together with Cierra and Serene while to pass the boring time. Plainly, there is couple of light-brown colors. Preferably, the wardrobe is aging old or just being chipped by them. Dante would just see for it just one of the old-fashioned but useful wardrobe. On his right side upper-corner, near the window is a neat bed. Ein did clean it or either Fia was cleaning it. There, two puffed pillows were on top of the bed. The windows have two curtains, a solid one and a light one.

The light curtains were placed on the exterior part of their window, making a perfect theme for a romantic part of the evening. While thick one is somehow what mistaken for him as a sound proof curtain that Dante had fall for.

As Dante finish his mini-tour, he locks the door, the door knob seem to react to Dante's action of locking.

He took off his messy, wrinkled crimson jacket. Now, he was wearing something he wouldn't want to wear it for all his life. A training t-shirt which together with his brother, Vergil they use to train.

_Talk running around Western. _Dante thoughted

It was pretty unusual to wear this clothe. Even though it is quite use in his training on the other times. Now that messes thing up, he decided to wear it. Seeing himself after a minute of wearing it up, he notices this would have a resemblance of a caricature he wasn't thinking well. But, before he put the red jacket away, he slipped both of his guns, he was very lucky enough to have a concealed gun holster. Then, he removes his own battle gloves; his hands were taking the fresh air for wearing all day long his gloves.

As he unlocks the door, he went out quietly and then Ein saw him dressing him quite differently.

"Whoah Dante, where did you get that kind of clothing? Ein was staring blankly on Dante's shoulder part. It didn't seem to have its sleeve part. Dante walk past and some of the girls were again shocked by what Dante had wear this time.

"Well, what are you girls staring at?" Dante look annoyed as they look at his odd clothing. As they continue to stare at his unusual clothe.

"Dante, where did you get this? It's pretty odd to me." Fia was still gazing at him blankly.

"Lina was asking the same question too." Lina chorused in.

"Huh?" Dante see again these two 'pest' he says. Serene and Cierra were still gazing at him. But, their mouth was wide open.

He tried to snap both of his fingers at their faces. Suddenly, they were returned back to senses.

"Need me, I'm at the Grove. See ya." His voice trailed off as he went outside calmly. He decides to make his own excursions. Not to mention that his night of excursion will be replace to romance.

Serene and Cierra were shoving each other at this time, they buffed each other to see who's love the best for Dante.

+X+

Dante walk to the Grove of Repose, he was checking to see if anyone was going to stalk him. He was pressuring himself. So, he let his blissful moment begin.

He walks and sees a good view of to the tonight's stars. He was looking for a seat. He only found a sturdy stump which he could seat and relax for tonight. He counted at the stars and thinking and guessing the constellations which he had know. Hours pass, Dante viewed only at least one constellation. The Ursula Major was only the constellation which is brightly shining tonight. He was thought about making a wish.

_Rejected, there's nothing good to wish if you don't have one. _Dante quietly stares at the swaying leaves and tall grasses (not weeds.)

Wile he watches the sky; something had felt in his heart. It felt like someone have loved him enough. But that someone could be anyone, but, there are two who are in love to him.

He stared at his hands, his hands were commonly severed several times but it healed. It had coupled of times holding such odd things that Dante become quite cocky on all about.

As to see the black standing trees, he was pondering about his agenda being a demon. But what comes to his mind is about his family of half-breed demons. As he senses his own guilt, he quietly rejected that he is the sworn left-handed son of his demonic father, Sparda.

Serene and Cierra noticed that Dante was alone is the Grove of Repose. He was pondering silently about himself. There, in the girls' view, Dante look dashingly handsome yet lonely of his looks.

"Awww, Dante is lonely. Maybe I should comfort him first." Serene replied. As Cierra heard what Serene had said, sparks of her brain told her that to get her first before she could get a teeny chance.

"Not if I go first!" Cierra leapt from her cover and dash off toward to Dante. Serene flapped her wings briskly and glided her way towards to Dante.

Dante notices oncoming presence at his back. Still in his ominous state, he turns quietly to the incomers. But, he didn't withdraw his guns.

_It's a friendly _Dante commented. As he turns around, both of his arms were clutched something heavy and forcing on both sides.

"Uuungh!" Dante tried to release the grip but the grip was way strong. He only found out that the other one is capable enough to thrash away. As he swings his other arm with full force, swinging wildly, he tried to slender his own arm away.

"Ow!" Cierra landed down. She wasn't scraped either. Dante didn't do anything dangerous.

"Sucker! I win!" Serene replied.

"YOU?!" Dante found out that was Serene holding his entire arm. He was flabbergasted to what she did to him. She was holding very tight around his arm. His blood circulation may be broken due to the tight grip of Serene.

"Just loosen up your grip. That awfully hurts you know." Dante replied.

Serene removed her grip she tried to pat his arm and rub it with her hands. She tried to impress him as she tried to nurse Dante's squeezed arm.

Cierra watch as she tried to nurse his squashed arm. She stood up and shoves off Serene from his arm.

"Enough, I really need it." Dante snapped his squashed arm. He tried to straighten it up by moving his arm like a windmill. He tried to bend it sternly.

He calmly regained his composure. What have been razed his night was the annoyance calling of the two 'pest'.

"Alright, what seems the heck going on now?" Dante wipes his dust at his odd clothes.

"Hey, were going outside too. We are just walking around." Serene stood up.

"As friends you would say? I don't know about you guys." Dante pluck the grass on the fields. He stares the blade quietly.

"Well, we might consider that 'friend' part as a complement." Cierra rushed and sit next to Dante.

Dante stared both of them were ominously glare at each other. He was having a feeling that these two are having war for him.

"Let me ask you some questions. Can I?" Dante asks.

"First, why are stalking my movements? Next, why are fighting each other? Is it a score to settle or just a competition? Last, are you really having love to me?" Dante asks those hard nut questions.

Serene and Cierra felt guilt in their heart. Both of them were acting childishly for the love of Dante. They knew they were playing girlish each other. Painstakingly, Cierra was about to answer. But, Dante gave them an idea.

"I know truth hurts a lot. But, I can accept it no matter how ridiculous it is." Dante plucked another grass on the field.

"Fine, we had a crush with you. We fight each other because, I don't know." Cierra blushed while she fidgets her fingers.

"Yeah, at first, I saw her harmless a while. Now, she was also in love with you. So, I tried to fight against her." Serene tried to cover her reddening face.

"That? Oh, life is not that hard as it seems to be. You see girls, sometimes a woman who couldn't express her love to her dear. So, she tried to keep it away. She would only be only affectionate instead of showing her true feelings. But, that time, she showed her true feelings that she really love him. A man was out of words. He was too happy for that someone had loved him." Dante told them a good excerpt.

"Did you take it from a romance book?" Serene asks.

"No, I heard a good idea about it." Dante sounded quietly educated.

"You girls are afraid that when I heard you love me, I'll reject you? No silly, I was hoping… Aww, forget what I said the 'I was hoping' part." Dante touch his own forehead and rub snappishly.

"Well, aren't you mad about what we have said?" Serene was worried.

"No! Not really. I knew you well." Dante shrugged.

"Really? So, you're not mad of us? Well then, shall we?" Cierra cling her arms around Dante's left arm. His arm was strong in reality. But as she hold his arm, she touch his soft hand. His hand was purely soft as a fur.

_His hand is really soft. _Cierra softly rubbed his palms with her hand.

"Hey, give me a space would you Cierra?" Serene hopped in and hold Dante's arm. She was this time more careful on what holding his arm. When she touches Dante hands, she urges to stroke his upper part of his hand.

Dante tried to confess his true damage hands.

"Girls, those I have were soft. Because, they were used to grip a lot of things, also, couple of scratches happened to my hands. These scars were gone now. All is left is just my plain old hand of mine." Dante explained to them.

"Oh my," Cierra was shocked that Dante's hand had to take a couple of beating out of him. She becomes more sympathized on Dante's injuries.

"Also, I had been used to severe hand impalements. Now, they were gone. I had gone through a couple of sickles beating the daylight out of me." Dante explained further.

"What, Dante?! You were severed much?! That is so much pain I couldn't watch you to bear." Serene thought Dante was either joking around or telling the truth. But, when she notices his first glimpse of a hunter could ever survive such of fatal blows, Serene believed that Dante survived all near-death experience.

"Poor Dante, why would you stand up?" Serene continued to rub Dante's hand. She would even felt of Dante's pain. Quietly, she cradled herself pm his arm to sleep.

Cierra followed the next suit. She rest on Dante's shoulder instead.

Dante was getting a little bit uncomfortable about what they did. He notices the sky become clear. The round silver shines at this time. Dante felt quite much better with these two people. Willingly, he moved both his arms at his laps. Letting them be asleep, he gently tried to slip both of his arms away from their grips. At his momentarily release of his grips, he smiled at those two girls at his laps.

_Sure they're pretty though. But, I kinda start having feelings towards them. _Dante replied his notion. With that, he strokes both of the girls' hair to give them a somber peace. As then, the moonlight shines at Dante at the nigh, he was having sure peaceful nighttime.

Somberly, he was looking forward on to his destiny of the legendary son of Sparda.

He decided to lug Cierra closer to him by letting her sleep at his chest. Sternly, he quietly close his eyes and drifted peacefully at his own slumber.

Serene unconsciously move to Dante shoulder. She secretly hugs Dante and her head is at his neck. She kisses his neck at once. Dante felt his spines were turning morbid cold. But to see it, Serene was at his neck. He just has to kiss her forehead quietly to sleep her once more.

_Better get it over with. _Dante faced at her. Avoiding her innocent sleeping looks, he brushes off some hair at her forehead. He gently kisses her forehead to ensure she is asleep. He lastly takes off Cierra's hat and stroke less on her silky red hair. With that, he queerly places the kiss at her forehead too.

Dante was thinking something interesting. He did rather call Serene 'Serenity' instead.

_Man, call her a cute girl name, she's tough and rough when you mess her. So, how about calling her 'Serenity'? _Dante compulsive thought about to stare at the sleeping Arc, there, he whispers his idea at Serene's ear.

"I'll call you Serenity. Does it seems fancy you?" Dante whispered.


	11. Message from the Gods

Chapter 12: Message from the Gods

As Dante went asleep, he was given a message. That message wasn't a mere joke. It was the message from the gods.

"The Legendary Son of Sparda, Dante Sparda." An ominous voice heard from Dante's head.

"Uhhh, what is it?" Dante tried to shrug things off in his dreams.

"We are the gods of who let you do this job, Sparda's son." Another voice heard in his dream.

"Whaddya want? Get lost." Dante was tired. He was trying to sleep well.

"Sparda's son, the new enemy is now reborn. His name is Nemesis. This irksome creature is must to be stopped. But, in that current state, you are powerless in order to fight this demonical creature."The gods sternly showed Dante the creature in a floating ball.

In a ball, shows a misty creature manifesting a hatred aura around it. Dante felt like putting a heavy hammer on its head. What it seem to transform into a giant-size morbid-looking humanoid. Resembling his father's demonical form, it had too a more gigantic wings than his father has. Dante saw its weapon. A sword that has a skull which is different of his Rebellion, amongst his side it has a protection around its hand. On its other hand, showing his palm, a complete skeleton hanging, it has a chain on its neck. The chains were from it until it wrapped on its index finger. At his face, its horn doesn't to curve just his father's horn does. In fact, they seem to rise up like a Minotaur. Eyes were glaring red. Dante smirked at the looks at the ball. Its jaws are like of the skeleton. At its chest, swirls around a greenish portal, the portal would only have one factor; sends you to the death. Dante had emerged deaths several times. At what it seems are couple of corpses that on its foot disgustingly decorates Nemesis' foot.

"How am I gonna fry that idiot?" Dante commented.

"You are not alone to fight that demon. You and Ein are the only hope to fight this extrusive demon." One of the gods said to him.

"The wingless angel you say?" Dante folded both his arms.

"Yes, do not underestimate your companion; he is also strong equivalent to you. His heart burn the passion to fight and save the people who he cares." Another god told to him.

"We may have known that you too have the powers of the demon. Which makes you-"

"That isn't still makes me a perfect warrior. A warrior isn't a warrior unless he has a heart to love and to feel his emotions to care, fight for which he fights for." Dante replied.

"Excatly, tell me Sparda, why did your father change his allegiance to his brethren?" one of the voices seem to vaguely familiar Dante. The voice was the god name Odin (A/N: Norse Mythology gods, folks)

Dante didn't answer Odin's question. He remained silent. Odin takes his answer he doesn't know.

A voice heard in Dante's head. It was his father's words.

_The reason I change my side to my brethren is because, when I see the mortals, their eyes were cowered in fear that they were badly treated by my brothers. Then, I change my allegiance that, I shall destroy all of you. The fight was pretty intense son, you see, fighting someone else bigger than you is one heck of fight you'll be dealing with. When I married to Eva, I made her to born both of you with your brother Vergil. When I pass away, legends still exist. Both of you my sons, you are my worthy called, 'Sons of Sparda'._

Odin guesses his mind and heart has his memories when he was still a child. He saw what Dante had to think.

"Dante, your father's words are the answer to my question." Odin replied quietly.

"Sterns me well. We would have thought all demons are evil. Only you are the demon who has a change of heart. And alone, you are a mercenary aren't you?" he asks to Dante.

"You have a sworn that you will destroy all the demons are you, Son of Sparda?" A cold voice heard.

"Loki, he is our chosen warrior to fight the hideous creature named Nemesis." Odin replied.

"One question Odin; why are the Hell Gates being unleashed?" Dante snidely asks.

"The Hell Gates are the portals that have been sealed away for centuries. Now that have unleashed, powerful demons have summoned right before those gates." Thor's voice had come.

"Thor? The god of thunder I say." Dante replied.

"Aah, the Son of Sparda you made him as a guest to talk?" Thor's thundering voice heard.

"Odin, what's with the commotion here?" Another goddess' voice has heard by Dante.

"Hey, you are Frigg aren't you? Is she the queen of dragons?" Dante blurted out about it.

"Indeed I am Dante, the dragons has none to me." Frigg replied unanimously.

"Before I have you, my men, we are giving this warrior a task." Odin replied.

Then everyone nod in unison, and then Odin gave Dante a katana which is very familiar to him.

"The Yamato?! Why is it with you?" Dante was shocked to see his brother was dead.

"I heard your never-ending war with your brother. When he pass away, all left is this unique sword." Odin showed it to Dante of his brother's katana.

His brother's katana is remained the same way. The scabbard is neatly polished as his brother does. The katana itself, the grip still have the yellow cloth still dangling but, still also clean. The blade still gleams at silver-white reflection. Dante will never forget the times that his brother had sliced him several times now.

"I'll take it. His power is not easy to control." Dante swiped the katana from Odin's hand. Realizing how painful could it be hardly to see your brother's death is also too a scornful fate.

"Good, Dante. Now, the new demon named Nemesis has been unleashed." Odin stated the topic's start.

"This demon isn't the creation of our enemy Hades. Perhaps, it is the every demon's will it is formed. Every demon's fibber is formed. Thus, making this hideous come to life, that is how it had unleashed. Many Sprites never know about Nemesis." Odin stated further.

"Hmph, as it haven't yet to fear." Dante replied.

"Indeed Dante, while the time is still on, you and Ein ARE only the chosen warriors to fight this demon." Odin faced to Dante.

"But, to fight this demon, you have a true hidden power lies beneath your heart." Frigg added.

"And what power would be that be?" Dante asks. He was sure enough that he has all the powers of the family Sparda and all the supernatural abilities he has.

"That power will not find you. You will be the one to find it." Thor replied.

"Spiritually, who do you fight for?" Loki asks to Dante.

"No one, I only fight for the death of my family." Dante's spirit falls down.

"I see you're just like your own father." Loki coldly gave him a response.

Dante remained quiet about what he has said. Still, he paid attention what he commented.

"But before you can take out that demon you must destroy the Hell Gates." Thor gave Dante a task.

"Yeah, the first one is destroyed. Thanks to the fire boy, I kicked his butt." Dante regained his cocky attitude.

"Very well then, the second Hell Gate, we would know is the forest. That forest lays another Hell Gate. When you finish it, do not to attempt to use the circle of magic." Loki replied.

"Why would that?" Dante look baffled at the words of Loki.

"It will make you more lost. The Lost Forest is there no more. All that left is to escape it from long way." Frigg replied.

"Intensifying idea, tell me more about it." Dante was getting the main idea and the clues for the next task.

"Today, after you awake, you will remember it and pass that information to Ein." Odin gave those words.

"And remember what we have said to you." The gods and Frigg were turning misty and Dante tried to catch their clothes but all what is be is that he heard voices.

"Dante," A voice that heard vaguely well by Dante, he tried to get to the gods further but the voice gotten more better that the disappearance by the mist of the gods.

"Dante," the voice was becoming louder to him still; he understands his own devil hunter's wits.

"DANTE!" His head was snapped back to the reality. He noticed Cierra was half awake from her sleep.

"What?" Dante felt as his head went through a severe bumping of iron bars. He notices the horizon had a little sun peeking out of it. Dante had make fast that he doesn't get laughed at the public. Quickly, he carried Cierra and dashed off the house fast. Noticing the house is locked, Dante had to hitch through with his Doppelganger ability. With that, he snoops in together with Cierra. While passing through, he gently opens the door and place Cierra on the bed, gave the pillow on her sleeping arms and covers her in a warm blanket.

_First one down, now for Serene! _Dante's thoughts rushed fast. He slides out the way by using again the ability he did.

As he rushed to the exact spot, he lifted Serene. But, Dante felt she was little bit heavy.

_Ugggh! _Dante decided to use his Devil Trigger to ease things up. With the jolt of energy rush his entire body, Dante speed-runs the way and slipped again lastly with the last of his Trigger. Dashing on, he tucks her on her room. He did what Cierra did. And, Dante felt much better that all his worries lastly, the god's words were still stuck at his brain like a jammed bolt.

_Wait, the Yamato, how? _Dante questioned himself. Until, an object is at the table. He saw the exact Yamato in his dreams. He immediately swiped it.


	12. Breakfast in a Bed

Chapter 12: Breakfast in a Bed

_Yamato, Vergil. _Two words were only happening to say at his mind. As he sees Ein waking up, he might need to forget about the anxiousness of the Yamato. He decided on another crazy idea. This time, he planned to do a give-someone-a-breakfast-in-a-bed-time.

_Perfect idea, this should help Ein and me too. _Dante devised a plan to give a good breakfast to the girls.

"Psst, Ein. How about make a breakfast-in-a-bed time to the girls? We should do this sometimes." Dante suggested. Then Ein decided the good idea, problem come over.

"Uuuh, where's a tray when you need one?" Ein asks sarcastically.

"Heh, I got some woods I could use to." Dante walk out and grabbed some chunks of woods around the Grove of Repose. He examines well some wood. Making sure he wasn't picking up a bark one. After he collected all five (the other one is extra. Dante would have a back up.)

_Well these are the factors; Excellent, smooth, clean, and sturdy enough. Let's skedaddle! _Dante's thought happily. He dashes off back in an instant and meets half-awake Ein.

"Wow, you can run that fast? Well, what we are supposed to make then?" Ein pondered in his mind what he would Fia likes her food.

"Ein, she's a vegetarian. Why not give her some celery? Salads are too light you know." Dante suggested him.

_Cierra's is allowable to drink a coffee huh? Guess go with the standards and give her some- _Dante pondered over what to give to Cierra.

Ein's thoughts were lightened by a food Fia would eat.

"Tofus! Those will work best." Ein snapped and headed the kitchen.

"Guess we'll go with the scrambled eggs." Dante walks to the kitchen and started to cook. He helped Ein by heating the pan. Soon, Ein chopped down some tofu and heated them at the oven. While Dante had to crack three eggs at once and while to finish his cooking, he decided to make a coffee and a glass of juice to help it. And he decided to cut a loaf of bread to add a touch of his breakfast moves.

"Good idea Dante on the bread. By the way, how did you learn about those culinary stuffs?" Ein was amazed by Dante's cooking. Dante gave him an answer.

"My mum's cookbook is the source. When I was still young, I anticipated her. Boy, talk about the culinary idea!" Dante place his hand on his head.

"Okay, last the flapjacks. I can spare those for you Ein. Need to find a good maple syrup and butter." Dante opened the cupboard to see for any stuff like he mentioned. There he found a bottle of well-preserved maple syrup and a square remaining of butter. He took out a small kitchen knife and prepared back at the table.

"Eggs up!" Dante rushed back and saw his eggs were freshly-cooked like he did. He took another knife and cut the large egg and slices the scrambled egg. Next, he stomped the ground, everything shake gently. What slid down safely are plates, falling spoons and forks. Dante activated his Quicksilver ability to slow them down avoid the deadly impact. Mentally, he focused the plates to land down safely without damage. He stares at the silverwares to go pair together with the plates.

The plates landed slowly, damages weren't made thanks to Dante's slow-motion ability.

I'm not Max Payne without a gun ya know." Dante replied coolly to Ein. Lifting the two plates, he places both of the sliced eggs at each plate giving fair share at each.

Next, he remember how was a flapjacks was made.

_Eggs and flour? Forget it. Sunny-side will be. _Dante was blanked at the time.

Then he took out four eggs Dante used the knife to slice the shell on the air. Once he juggled them at the air, he swiftly slices fast than an eye's blink. Eggs' content poured down like a liquid in air. Then, a perfect circle made on the sizzling pan. Ein notice that his tofus were ready to be taken. With the mitten on it, he gently places the mitten on the plates. Perfectly making Fia's dish, Ein give himself a smile of appreciation.

"Heh, breakfast is NEARLY ready just as the next batches of eggheads are finish." Dante commented the work.

As he finishes the work, he gave Ein some of the juice. Perking things up, he flipped the sunny-side up on Cierra's plate. He gently cut a piece from a loaf of bread.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Dante slammed the pan once more. This time, all of the eggs are freshly-cooked. Now they are falling. Dante and Ein prepared the three plates to catch all the falling side-ups.

Fia's dish consists of two warm tofu, simple celery, cut of bread (thanks to Dante) and water. While Lina's dish in the other hand has side-up, bread of Dante and her favorite, applecot (Dante seems to be baffled to it so, thanks to Ein, he knew this is an apple.).

Cierra's breakfast has a sunny side up, a cut of bread and of course, the coffee. And lastly Serene's dish was the same with the glass of water.

"Boy, having these work made me want to eat my own breakfast." Dante was little exhausted. He notice Ein on the dining table was using a small paper.

"Whatcha writing Ein?" Dante was looking on Ein's writing.

"I'm writing notes, Dante. You can leave those to the girls." Ein replied

"Don't forget to include CoCo too." Dante suggested. He took two papers. Using a spare writing pencil, he wrote down this memo.

_Cierra_

_Made you a breakfast. Enjoy._

_Dante S._

Dante's handwriting seems to be clear enough for Ein to understand. He notice Dante taking another small paper and wrote down another memento;

_Serene,_

_I made the breakfast. Enjoy._

_Dante S._

"Making it fun for you?" Ein asks Dante about his handwriting.

"No, I'll need a tape to do so." Dante asks back Ein.

"Don't worry; it'll stick well on the tray. Let's get moving on." Ein placed the notes at each tray. Dante placed some too well. A loud rumbling sound both coming from them.

"We'd hurry up then. I'm hungry and I can't wait for that canned food of mine." Dante sounded like he was on a rush.

And he used his Doppelganger ability to replicate himself. But to him, the idea was bad. So he returned his shadow back to him. Instead, he'll do a confrontation movement.

"I'll confront those two then." Dante turned around and carried both of the trays and walks upstairs. Quietly, he snuck using his transparency move again. At Cierra's room, he gently nudged her to wake up.

"Cierra, wake up its morning already." Dante tried to wake her up.

"If Dante follows the lead, then I would follow the suit too." Ein walk up just what Dante does. He placed down Lina's wooden tray and opened Fia's room. But as he about to get Lina's food, someone bumped at his back.

"Ow, what the?" A squeaking voice sounded.

"Sorry CoCo, I was going to carry something." Ein replied.

"Those? It's rare for me. Who should I bring that one, Ein?" CoCo was curious who Ein cooked for.

"Which one?" Ein asks.

"The tray you're holding now." CoCo asks more.

Ein blushed as she asks that question.

"Fia, I'm giving this to Fia." Ein responded.

"Okay, I'll wake Lina up and say 'This breakfast was made by Ein'" CoCo was getting excited.

"Tag along then." Ein shrugged. As he enters the room of Fia, he saw Fia fast asleep at her bed.

_Beautiful she is. Ack! What am I thinking?! Don't think anything stupid! _Ein tried to snap himself as he urge himself to control his pervert self.

"Fia, wake up, I got something for you." He nudged her by the arm. As he nudges her, Fia hold his nudging hand. Ein felt entire body turned boiled egg to him.

_Please be a dream, PLEASE BE A DREAM!!!!_ Ein's thoughts were running very fast enough. He felt his veins and his entire heart was going to blow up at any moment. He gently removes his hand and tried to wake Fia once more.

"Oh, what is Ein?" Fia asks Ein as she rubbed her eyes. What she sees wasn't telling her something true. Ein was giving her a breakfast in a bed.

"Ein, did you made one for me?" Fia was surprised to see it. Her heartbeat became faster as she remains silent after she asks the question. Ein scratched his head in his awkwardness.

"I did so, why?" Ein asks back. As he sees Fia taking his tray of foods without caring the environment around both of them, Fia took a bite from his tofu main dish.

_Dante's Time_

As he quietly wakes Cierra up, he gave her a mug of her favorite coffee which she uses to drink always. Cierra smells her favorite coffee in her nose. As she smells all of it, she immediately swiped it from Dante's hand.

_Man, is she addicted to coffees? _Dante was seemed to be out of his mind. As she finishes half of the coffee, Dante helped her in serving the eggs. Cierra was amazed that Dante was halfway skilled in culinary.

"You cooked the eggs the way I do. But, they seem to taste better!" Cierra complemented Dante culinary work. Dante turned his head around her room avoiding her pretty face again.

She took the loaf of bread and placed some of the eggs in the bread making an egg-sandwich.

"Witch is which?" Dante laughed himself with a joke.

"You mean a tongue twister?" Cierra asks while she was eating. Dante placed his fingers at her lips.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full. Its bad manners you know." Dante wiped some of the bits at her mouth. Cierra swallowed down her food in her mouth. She was impressed by his proper (gentleman) behavior.

_Did he was taught gentleman manners? _She was curious how Dante grew up.

As she heard Dante's stomach was rumbling, Dante forgot about his hunger strike.

"I'd go then. I'm starving." Dante tried to leave her room. But, he was stopped by his tracks when Cierra offered him the remains of the bread. Dante was quite thought happy about it. He reluctantly takes the bread and eats it.

"Gee, thanks for the bread, Cierra." Dante leaves the room quietly and tossed the last chunks at the air and catch it by his mouth.

_Ein's Time_

Fia eats the tofu. As her vegetarian's tongue was responding, she seems to like Ein's culinary awareness.

"Thanks Ein for the tofu. They seem to taste better than those days." Fia replied. Ein was asking her a question.

"Fia, why were you holding my hand?" Ein asks. Fia became lost when he asks that question.

"Umm, it was in dream?" Fia was answering the portion of the question of Ein. He decided that answer without much further statement.

"It's okay Fia." Ein tried to assure her. He gently holds her soft hand. Fia seem to be expressionless on Ein affection towards to her.

Before the romance starts, a huge rumbling sound coming from Ein's stomach have heard. Spilling his bliss moments with Fia, now, he DEFINETLY needs to eat a breakfast.

"It's okay, I can still hold on." Ein tried not to spoil her breakfast. But Fia did gave Ein too a bread (which she ate half of it), Ein did take the bread and eat it.

_In-Between_

Dante and Ein were starving, thanks to the bread that the girls spared; they had few shots of energies left at their system.

"Let's eat. I was wondering my packed food." Dante decided to open his bag and saw one of his supplies.

_Thought I wasn't gonna eat chili again. _Dante thought as he sees his old can full of fire.

"We'll be eating this." Dante announced. Ein did follow what Dante had said. Ein prepared the pan again and heated up. Dante uses the kitchen knife and dabbed the cover. After a while, the can was fully opened. Dante gives a warning on Ein.

"Don't touch the can. It has a razor sharp edges that will cut your fingers." He raised his fingers. He carried the can and pour out the contents out of an opened can. Sizzling sounds were producing. The light smoke was wafting around lazily around them.

Few minutes were passed. Dante takes out his packed rice which Ein didn't know. He still stares at Dante's food. He was longing at it. As Dante takes out a plate, a partner of spoon and fork, and a glass, he takes his own set. He saw Dante serving the food up. At the rate, he followed Dante as he eats his own food. As Ein joined in to partake together with Dante, he takes some few chili food stuffs into his mouth. Right after his bite, he suddenly turned over-ripe tomato on fire.

"AGGGGGGGH! WATER! WATER!" Ein's shouts filled the entire room. Dante quietly enjoys the fill. Soon, as he bites the chili, nothing seems to happen to Dante except a smirk formed his face. He grabbed Ein and prepared a glass of milk to cool down the fire on Ein.

"Yes, oh gods, why?" Ein was exhausted from the panic of the chili. Ein seems to watch Dante as he was unaffected with the chili food.

"How come you're not burned up?" Ein asks as he helps himself another glass of milk to cool down the fire in his mouth.

"Fire, makes sense does it?" Dante replied as he continues to chew some more chili foods. Then, Ein remembers something what Ledah had said.

_Anyone is highly immune to fire is also immune to the spiciness of a chili food. _Ein recognized why Dante wasn't affected by the chili's spiciness effect at all. At the factor that Ein compares that Dante is halfway Ledah-like, Dante seem to be fazed by his thoughts.

As they finish their own breakfast. Dante went up and see upstairs to see Serene. Ein followed the pursuit by looking over at Lina too.

"Hmm, our plans need to be finish." Dante murmured to himself. As he knocks the door of Serene, he slowly opens it and saw Serene eating his creation happily. Serene sees Dante, she blushed profusely on his face.

"Thanks, Dante, you're kind of a good chef, I say." Serene said it raspy. Dante left her room. But he said something;

"Don't forget, I'll be getting those trays. I'll be cleaning them." Dante replied. But Serene was reluctant. She throws back Dante.

"Don't worry, I can do it by myself!" she shouted. Dante sighed as she was too cocky like him. Leaving the room, he saw Ein waltzing to Lina's room.

Ein saw Lina ate first the Applecot that Ein made and eaten all the rest of his preparations fast. He asks Lina.

"Lina, did you like it?" Ein nervously asks.

Lina's bright smile never faded as he said the question.

"Ein, your food made Lina happy!" she was full of energy when she replied it. Ein takes the answer 'yes' to that question. He quietly leaves her room and he saw Dante with a simple look. Then Ein saw his face with seriousness. He decided to ask him.

"What's the matter?" Ein asks. Dante to the response, he walked downstairs and Ein follows him. He went to his seat. He calmly waits on Ein's arrival. Soon, Dante started the topic with the serious monotone.

"Ein, does it have a rare chance to talk by the gods?" Dante asks as his voice sounded like a mafia leader.

"Worth a shot, if the gods have interest in you. They do it such various ways." Ein replied. He knows it earlier at hand that Dante.

"That my friend, I was being talk by them; they told me that, me and you, we have a bigger fish to fry on." He sternly replied.


	13. Nature's Fury: Preparations

Chapter 13: Nature's Fury

"Why, who would be?" Ein asks Dante as the air of seriousness fills the room. Dante rocked the chair and explain his dreams.

"Ein, the gods have chosen the two of us for something. You see, a newborn demon has formed out of Hell." He placed both his hands at the table playing his fingers. Ein became surprised as what he have said, there are no lies beneath from his words.

"What's the name? When?" Ein asks many questions to Dante. He knew his own rule; once you heard it, destroy it. That was the quote that he have when he was a newcomer among of the Grim Angels.

"Enter, Nemesis. He's the bad boy we'll be dealing with. And if you mean 'we', the gods mean, both of us are gonna fry that sucker." Dante stared at the table.

"So, does it mean for the two of us?" Ein asks more. Dante smiled back.

"First, yes and two, none of them could believe at our own talk. So, if that knucklehead blast here, it's a smell of fear to him and you guys are history for him." Dante close his eyes and tried to remember the counsel of the gods.

"Well, WE have a hidden potential between us. The problem is we don't know what it is. All they say to us that 'Find it beneath your hearts and you shall seek your powers lies dormant.' thingy, the matter of fact we smash that jerk at our own hands." Dante was buzzed on that statement.

"It doesn't come out normally?" Ein was puzzled.

"Factor is, yes. We can't just use our brains for nothing." Dante replied.

As their conversation was over, Ein sees Dante holding a katana similar to the one that Fia usually hold when they were at the Tethys and Mireno Cemetery. The difference is, the katana has a scabbard which protects the katana accidentally cut anything. Planning to change the topic, he asks Dante about the katana.

"Dante, who's that katana, is that?" Ein changed the subject. Dante sees him changing the course.

"My brother, Vergil, and the katana is Yamato." He replied.

"Is it just an everyday fencing sword?" He asks.

"Nope, my brother's memento, this one is 100% Brother's Curse." Dante tells him.

"Why is it cursed? Can Fia undo it?" Ein asks.

"No, it contains his true power and his hunger for the users' ability. Only I can use this katana." Dante replied. As he makes a feign drawing of the katana. Ein sees barely the katana's blade. A sound of withdraw comes from the Yamato.

SHINK! The sound of the complete withdrawal of Yamato's katana was sounded. Ein stepped back.

"Get it? The primal factor of slash is nothing." Dante winked back. As they heard the commotion upstairs, they decided to clean up the breakfast mornings. Dante gives Ein another shots of message.

"Today, next demon is been sighted at the Wiese Forest. And, Hell Gate is also is at the spot." Dante reminded Ein to prepare for departure plan.

"Shot's back at you, Dante." Ein subtly replied.

+X+

As they clean major mornings, Fia cleans the dishes again. Dante told them to gather at the living room.

"Alright, pay attention. We got another Hell Gate located." Dante aired his voice. Serene cracked her knuckles.

"Perfect, I was getting bored of pulverizing Lina at the bed. When's the departure?" Serene coyly asks Dante. Lina shot a glared look at her.

"Just joking, can't you take it?" Serene winked back at Lina after finishing her statement, then, Lina pouted.

Dante continued his talk; "Located at the forest, at the heart of it." Fia suddenly had an idea what Dante talk all about.

"You mean Wiese Forest?!" She got much more attentive on it.

"Precisely, now, prepare. We're leaving after last-minute preparations." Dante takes up his Nevan, Agni and Rudra, Shotgun and his trusty pair of handguns.

"Right, we should get those potions in the cabinet then." Fia went to the cupboard and takes a handful of potions.

"It's cool, I don't need those. I can deal it myself." Dante told Fia not to add more potions. Ein guess well.

"Wait, you can do heal-yourself magic?" Ein asks.

"Yeah, I can do it. No blemishes." Dante gives a heartily laugh.

"Guess you're like quite having powers similar to Ledah." Ein commented as he helps Fia gather some of the potions.

"I'll ready the magic circle." Cierra rushed at the Magic Guild and prepared the circle at the back of the Guild.

"Be back, and we'll do some final checks." Dante replied.

"Got it." Everyone replied. He stash up all he need in his clothes. But, he decided to wear other red-clothes. Dashing off, he nabs the bag and undresses his casual clothes. This time, he goes not-so-classy looks but the traditional wearing of red.

This time, he wears a black t-shirt with upper-arm sleeves. He wears the red jacket. Only differences is that he wears it that the red sleeve is shorter than his black sleeved t-shirt. And he wears this time a brass belt.

Now, on his feet, he wear both of his boots and wears red leather guard around the side of his foot. And he gets back with his standard hand-gloves.

"Perfect, and now to return what we have." He mumbled to himself.


	14. Nature's Fury: Destination

Chapter 14: Nature Fury: Destination

So far, as they went and prepared everything. Everyone freak out as they see him wearing the same red clothes he traditionally wears. But, Dante sweat-dropped a bit that it's like him but, minor change in his appearance, he shrugged it.

As they headed for the Magic Circle, they went to the forest entrance.

_Wiese Forest Entrance_

"We're here!" Lina happily replied. But, when she opens her eye, she notices the forest hadn't change a bit.

"Hey, I thought the demon is here." Lina's puff cheeks made Dante shrugged.

"We have an upper hand." Dante replied in his stony monotone.

"Why?" Fia asks.

"Because, if she get's here first, she's gonna make us dead." Dante gave out a muffled "humph"

"True, if she's first, we'll be wandering around like blind people." Ein commented Dante's tactics. And, a squirrel crosses again the path. Lina was happy.

"Look, a squirrel!" Lina happily replied.

"Yeah, it is." Fia replied. Ein made up a statement.

"I bet it would make it as a cute pet." Ein answered. Rose had a dark aura.

_You think that animal is cuter than am I?! _Rose exploded. Ein almost forgot that Rose is with him.

_Sorry, just the the two of us, you're cuter than the squirrel. Satisfied Rose? _Ein tried to escape the 'death lock' moment. Then, Rose became normal.

_Thank you, Master Ein. _Rose bowed in a cat-fashion.

"What about you Dante?" Serene joyfully asks.

"Cute, cuddly, fluffy and plain... Whatever." Dante replied in his silent 'him'.

"Wow, couldn't let hunter react it." Serene gloomily replied.

Then the squirrel runs away from them.

"Do you think they're scared from someone?" Lina asks worriedly.

"Animals have quite sensitive senses that will react if any danger lurks." Dante stated the senses of the animals well.

"You're smart Dante, how'd you know all of those?" Serene asks.

"My, father use to teach me one of those days, I had a ride" Dante close his eyes.

Cierra clasped her hands in amusement of Dante's memories.

"Great, can we get going?" Dante replied back with his serious tone. Then everyone nodded. When they pass through the foliage, Dante clambers the tree's branches blocking the way. The girls manage to clamber the tree's branches. Unluckily, when Fia accidentally clambers the tree's branches, the branch itself whipped back. Pushing Fia back with full making the unwary Ein get knock by a damsel in distress, Fia was knocking back until on Ein's chest. Ein received a lout 'thud' at his guts. He was push full force. But, he has an unwary grip on Fia's lower body.

"Ugggh!" Ein got hit by a large tree at his back. Panting at his breath, Ein didn't suspect his hands are around Fia's lower body. When Fia regained all of her senses, she notices that Ein's arm had wrapped around her lower body. And even worst of all, an all-top scream sounded the quiet forest.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Must be those love birds, again." Dante sheepishly place his hand on his forehead and decided to give command to Serene, Cierra and Lina.

"We'd retreat for a while; we got our self a silly company." Dante mumbled. The rest assumed to follow to the couple's track. When the trio had arrived, they saw a deafened Ein and a fainted Fia.

"Perv! Ein's a perv!" Lina stick her mouth out.

"Which makes them both 'perv', how do you think of that?" Serene suggested. Then Lina's light bulb lightened.

"How about, 'Mr. and Mrs. Perv'? It's better, Serene" Lina happily commented the answer.

"Now THAT'S is THE BEST!" Serene gives Lina a thumbs-up to her. Lina gives back Serene a wink. Dante sweat-dropped, he notices Rose. He already knows she was in a bad mood.

_Is Ein gonna get a punch? _Dante asks.

_No, a death-claw and a punch of orbit! _Rose made a noisy growl. Cierra notices Rose acting strange. She picks up a growling Rose and strokes her back.

_Aww, not to zzzzzz. _Rose cut the talk with her snooze. Dante had to admit: _For a frisky being, you can put it to sleep._ He cheaply thought of it. Cierra holds her at her arms.

"Great, how are we going to wake up her?" Dante asks. He sees Ein regaining some color.

"That was a big scream I ever heard. Ohh, my bleeding ear, it still throbs until now. Ohhh," Ein tried to calm his super-damage ear. The eardrum nearly got broken due to Fia's ear-splitting scream.

"Look's like you're gonna carry her." Dante chuckled as he likes this act.

"Oh, not again, is this my death price?" Ein groans as he went to carry Fia once more at his back.

_Keeps getting better and better _Dante evilly smiled to himself.

Time pass as they went in through the cavern entrance, (which Ein had most of all, HARDEST, because, he has to carry Fia at his back.) Dante chuckles more as the Ein-Fia show was getting him amused him.

"I'm pretty sure she likes more on somewhere on open-field, full of vegetation and wide. A Hell Gate is rested there. Also, we're not going at circles." Dante talks to himself.

Noticing that the cavern they went has a odd place to send them.

They went into a cavern, after 15 minutes passed, they notice Fia's eyes are fluttering with revival and shock that once more she was on Ein's back (once more).

"It's a terror, no doubt their unlucky fates about it." Dante smiled once more. Fia smacks Ein's head with her clenched fist.

"Ow!" As Ein takes the beating on Fia's fist, Ein couldn't believe that Fia can be evil as this. But, Fia's mad-rage suddenly turns her into an innocent, timid herself. She saw herself punching Ein's head with her fist. She couldn't believe it that she smacks Ein with her own hand. She tried to say sorry Ein who was whimpering in pain.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Ein! I didn't mean to, I'm so so sorry!" Fia tried to calm Ein a bit. Ein got quite assured now when Fia touches his cheek.

"And, the drama," Dante sighed. As everything to Ein and Fia was a world pause at that moment. Then, Serene and Lina burst to laughter.

"Also, the jokes I'll be laughing at, ha ha." Dante stared the view malignantly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roars of laughter filled by Lina and Serene who throws back and laughs too hard.

Fia and Ein turned tomato-face. They were humiliated. Fia wanted to apologize for her clumsiness.

"I'm sorry, Ein, I kinda am weak." Fia blushed furiously. Ein awkwardly stood up with Fia.

"Are you guys done? We got a business to be dealt with." Dante replied. He didn't want this show at this way. Ein and Fia nodded at his question.

+X+

After a milestone of hiking, they notice another Hell Gate. This time, a large snake-woman appears onto them. Her vicious cunning blood eyes stares onto the onlookers. Her voice was filled with malignant.

"You're my guest; I'll be your host." A slithery woman-snake voice hissed. Dante was pissed of this stupid voicing.

"If you make us at home then, we'll be your guest then." Dante under his cold yet cocky demeanor rises up.


	15. Nature's Fury: Battle

Chapter 15: Nature's Fury: Battle

BANG! The snake-woman was about to throw him an egg but he predicted easily when he shot it at her hands.

"My sweet children! You damn-"the snake woman shot once more again on her hands again.

"Idiot? I-Don't-Think-So." Dante snidely shoot her other hand and her second batch was wiped out by his other handgun.

"You'll regret this, you worm!" the she-viper zooms out fast and escaped in a whipping speed up to the sky. Dante watches her as she transforms into a dragon.

"Do you think she's weak at that form?" Ein asks as he prepares his Einherjar.

"No, anti-dragons are useless on that thick skin. She's fast. Don't let your guard down." Dante pumps the shotgun preparing the shell he needed.

"We're on it then!" Serene draws her scythe.

"Whatever you do, blaze down. But, she'll go nuttier." Dante informs Cierra about using fire magic against the snake woman.

Suddenly the dragon form of the snake woman slithered out fast Lina aims at the eye. Luckily, at her shot, she manages to stop it on tracks.

"Ow!" she was interrupted as she returns into herself form.

"Heh, sucker." Dante in his inhuman voice flies and sends Vortex hit onto the snake woman. The snake woman screams in pain. Blindly, she lashes her hair as a whip to bluntly hit anyone close to defend herself.

"This is getting out of nowhere!" As she screams in frustration, she converts herself into a dragon again and lashes out the field. As she zooms out, falling eggs appeared at the sky. At the touch of the ground, Chimeras appear. They were walking hazily. Dante on the other side dashed with Agni on his left and did a magnificent dash-slash move.

"Score down," he whipped on his other hand a fully-loaded shotgun to fire the next left Chimera on his side. One squeeze of the shotgun's trigger and;

BOOM! *chink*

The shell fired the Chimera not only in his target but, passed on more at the frontal Chimera. The shrapnel passes through the next line-up of Chimeras.

"Bull's eye." Dante inserted another shell at the shotgun. The snake-woman zooms downward. She implanted herself onto the grounds. At her first view, she places her hand briskly and several thorns appear in the view. Luckily, they managed to evade the ambush.

"Give it a hoot!" Dante shouted them to attack as fast they could. Ein nodded. He made a straight charge but, he deftly evaded the unsuspected whip attack of the snake-woman.

Ein gave the snake woman a heavy upper slash onto her face. The snake-woman this time uses here hair once more to get him out of the picture. Lina fires a shot of arrow onto the pre-growth of the snake-woman. The hair stopped at its track and Lina holds more arrows at her hands and aims at the head of the viper.

"I'll never miss! Barrage!" Lina fires more arrows at the repeated intervention of shots. The she-viper got stung by all of the arrows that Lina sends to her.

"Ow! You'll regret it you wor-"A sound of a hand gun fired at her hand.

"Don't think about it." Dante whipped his partnered handgun. His arm started to crackle red energy. At his peak of charge, he immediately fires down hailstorm of hot lead bullets. Proven enough, his instincts prove that Cierra was about to cast a one hot fiery spell to burn the she-viper.

"Ein, run get the heck out of her now!" Dante does flip-escaped to oblivion to the safe spot. Out of his instincts range, he believed that Cierra was completely burning down the she-viper to ashes. Ein was on his run-rampage.

"I'll show you the power of magic, Prominence!" Cierra swayed the staff like a regular witch and couple of fireballs from the sky hurls down inflicting total injury onto the she-viper. After so of 5 fireballs sends down, a blast was caused onto her face, Cierra was now chanting the incantation once more.

"Joust or nothing, how will you do next?" Dante mumbled under his breath. And at the intrinsic point, he sees the sky is gone red and a large meteor lands down onto the snake woman. The meteor severely raze nearby her and the demon of the snake was seems to shed. Then, the snake zooms out of nowhere and lashes through Dante. He raises his Ivory and shoots directly at her forehead. The real snake woman was now destroying. Her body is turning brown-bland color. Her entire looks were as in she was petrify in a such way. But, what left is, the dust of the queen of the forest. Now, the Hell Gate is also now turning black too.

And, Dante receives a message from the gods. Nope, it's not the common telepathy that Ein and Rose uses it to Dante, it's a special message from the gods.

"The curse of the forest is now free. We have wronged you, Sparda. So, escaping out of here with the magic is highly safe now to use." Odin replied to Dante. Dante didn't felt annoyed back to them. He just feels like doing his stuff. Under his breath, he mumbles;

"Yay," he grins sarcastically.


	16. Fist and Love

Chapter 15: Fist and Love

"Really, there's a need to kill on that moron." Dante shrugged it about fighting Echidna. He rises up and tells good news. "The forest is off from magic screw-up thingy. It's at least safe enough to travel through the magic circle." He replied with ease. He proceeds to the altar where another orb is located just like to the previous Hell Gate they manage to destroy.

"Ease with peace, nothing to do much more but destroying this big black wall." Dante gives out an exhausted 'humph' at this time, he touches another orb. At the orb flashes, this time, Dante has now something different from what is he wielding now.

A pair of gauntlets that could follow the movement and the dexterity of one's pair of hand are on Dante's fist. At those two gauntlets, both mini-katar like blades partially extended around Dante's hand. On his pair of foot, shows like a cowboy-like spikes. The spikes actually are inside (not actually when you see one of those, they are usually are outside right?) and embedded onto the greaves. At his back is an unusual object that is attach on his back. At his face, he was now wearing an orange-glowing mask with violet, white and red colorings at his mouth mask. Dante didn't know that he wears an unusual mask. Which you may at least, made everyone have a big stare on Dante when they see his face. (Haha, we'll see that one.)

"Hey Dante, what is that on your face?" Ein was asking. Dante tries to stare down in his face. He sees his mouth is covered by a steel mask. He didn't freak out by that stuff though. Still, he doesn't what it is. He calmly answers.

"Sorry, I don't know about this." Dante stares at both of his fist are covered from his hands to upper-lower arm. Both of those hands have sheathed blades. Without a moment of hesitation, Dante stances into a focused fighter, then, he instantly throws a punch onto the wall. The wall was destroyed into big debris. He follows them with a high jump, catching up with the flying debris; he launched out several combinations of fast fleet of kicks and flurry of punches around him. He landed down safely. The debris was on his back. He sends out a back arm push, then, he jumps once more and did slow-mo karate chop on a cluster of group of debris. He finally assails another Hell Gate thanks with his friends.

"Well, another Hell Gate has been destroyed. Now, we can go home now." Dante felt quite better at this time. Cierra and Fia casted the spell and everyone huddled in and in a flash, they left the Hell Gate destroyed.

_Well, it seems Dante and Ein are my opponents. I guess I need more observations of their weakness. _A demonical voice shrouded the entire quiet forest. It was observing Dante Sparda and Ein.

_I should get moving then. _The demonic voice left the forest in a chilly behavior.

+X+

"Finally, here we are again!" Dante stretches out as they went to the house again feeling exhausted from their trip. Though, Dante still have some of his energy even he is beat. So, he'll decide to keep the reserves at his own pace. Then, Ein comes in and asks Dante about something.

"Hey Dante," Ein asks Dante who was lying at the couch. The silver-haired was looking at Ein.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dante asks back at Ein with his ordinary glance to his eyes.

"What about those weird weapons you have got? Don't you at least name them?" Ein was fidgeting the question to Dante. Dante heaves a sigh to him.

"I have no idea on how can I name those weapons." Dante shrugged the reality though.

"Beats me, I still don't have the points on it." Ein was perplexed about it but, Dante break it.

"Forget it Ein. It's not that noteworthy." Dante turns over at the couch. Then, Ein left Dante at the couch, napping.

_Guess that mean, we still have a long way to do then. _Ein thought deeply in his mind. As the sunset view is about to land downwards to the land, Ein decided to watch the sunset by the balcony. He rushes upstairs, not wanting to break Dante's nap; he crept upstairs quietly as to head for the balcony. At the balcony, he sees a glimmering ball at the bird's view. He was that fortunate to watch this. Then, he sees Fia walking downstairs, she was humming though, she saws Ein.

"Hi Ein," Fia was in a good state though. Ein sees her; he decided to greet her too.

"Hi there too Fia," Ein replied Fia's greeting. He turns back to watch the sunset view. Fia was curious about Ein watching. She decided to ask Ein.

"Hey Ein," Fia asks.

"Yeah, what is it Fia?" Ein is puzzled by Fia, he was uneasy for a second but, he feels calm at the moment.

"I was wondering something, don't you angels have always have a break to watch some scenery or something?" Fia asks.

"No, but, it's my first chance to watch the scene anyway." Ein replied as he watches the sunset view. Fia was uneasy with him.

"Were you always getting in motion always? No middle-breaks or something?" she nervously asks to Ein. Ein replied back quietly.

"Yeah, it's like in a military point there. Even some of them couldn't get well with our god's mercy though." He sheepishly replied. Unwillingly, he was holding Fia's palm. Fia didn't notice that Ein holds her hand unwillingly. Fia resumes to her dialogue.

"Wow Ein I never thought about that until that I…" she was completely paused when Ein aimlessly hold her palm. She blushed furiously that she turn beet red when Ein holds her palm. Ein responded back at her.

"But, I am quite lucky that I promised myself in this time. I had a freedom to live outside the heavens though, no offense Fia but, being too as a Grim Angel isn't a cakewalk either too." Ein grimly answered Fia's question. But still, he doesn't know that he was holding Fia's soft palm in that matter-of-fact-way or something like that. But, he was still staring at the view of the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't?" Ein was complementing the view of the sunset. Fia decided to complement it too.

"Yeah, it isn't?" Fia is gazing too at the sunset view with Ein. Unexpectedly, she was pulled by Ein's unexpected intention to yank at that time. She was pulled close at Ein's side of his body. She felt much warm from a wingless angel. She felt relieved and her worries are washing away thanks to that angel. She felt warmly comforted by him. She close her eyes to make the rare occasion never end. Ein stares at her. She was sleeping at his side. Seemingly, he was surprised but, relaxed of that moment. He muse her green hair with his hand. And, something was breaking this event.

It was Dante; he was awake from his cat-nap (or nap to make it male-like.).

"Yawwwn," Dante groggily wakes up from the couch. He ignored Ein and Fia on the balcony. Seeing them could be a nuisance, he let it be bygones be bygones. He walks towards upstairs just to fix himself up.

"Yo, good late afternoon, Ein." He lazily replied as he passes by Ein and Fia.

"It's a day; I bet he's just need a good rest." Ein murmured.

_Good thing he didn't see us. _He breathes a sign of relief that Dante wasn't a threat to their day.

Dante went up and puts down the Gilgamesh and the Lucifer down. He was planning to test both of his weapons out-drive. He was busy making plans forward to their task.

"It's insurmountable that the fact that just getting pummeled by demons is a quite an everyday factor." Dante talks to himself as he organizes his stuff. Serene was outside. Knocking the door, Dante replied. "Come in, door's open." Serene opens the door and sees Dante fixing up his weapons in his bag. She was having an eye for Dante's weapons. And, you can target another bet, Cierra came in too wondering about Dante's unusual weapons. Both of them began their dialogue.

"Hey, Dante, how you manage your weapons and how did you use them even you didn't know about it?" Serene asks, Dante winks to the question and gives out an answer.

"Well, when I at least check a weapon, it doesn't hurt to crash an object when you plan to play that stuff, 'nuff said." Dante chuckled.

"So, you just remember by memories?" Cierra aks more questions.

"Nope, if I tried to swing it, maybe I can get use to that weapon. Take this weird weapon," Dante lifts up and shows them the Lucifer Devil Arm. He had a hunch of time that it would work unless someone who is smart enough to kill with pure carnage.

"Some people say it's an artist's sadistic brush tool. For me, it's a salsa dance to me." He laughs.

"Well, if you can't remember it mentally, you'd." Cierra replied.

"Rather remember it the physical way! Wow, that's something." Serene gives thumbs-up to Dante. He replied with a small smile.

"Hell yeah, it is to be. The most probably sword that I swing betters and best than my sword is the sword of my ol' daddy." Dante chuckled.

"What was the name of Sparda's sword anyway? I almost forgot about it." Cierra rubbed her head in confusion. Dante idly respond while he grabs a chair and seats on it.

"The sword called 'Force Edge' is the dormant sword of my dad. His sword is almost, well, a complete mystery. Nobody knows even me how can the sword of Sparda can be unleashed. Many theories are proven lying. So, I don't read so many books though if it us about my daddy, I'll have to see who's Mr. I-Know-All-About-Legendary-Dark-Knight-Sparda-And-His-Works on their face." Dante sarcastically replied as many information of the Sword of the Legendary Dark Knight were proven false. He read countless books about his fathers. Many of the books said true things of Dante's father. Others were not.

"Speaking of lying books, don't you even know about your amulet does Dante?" Cierra asks Dante regarding the seals of Sparda.

"Literally, it works as a dimension key to Hell, but, you must need my bro's amulet to make it as a fully complete key to Hell. The other functions of my amulet are still unknown." Dante replied as he shakes his hands about the information.

"Yeah, I might use a time in the Guild, I did like to read some books about gateways though." Cierra's voice trailed off as she leaves off them. Dante puts the Lucifer at the table and finds a good pebble which he could toss outside the windows.

"Hah!" Dante tosses the pebble and it hits on the branch which wiggles slightly and the pebble fell without a sound. The pebble was then dropped at the corner of Elendia. Dante figured out that none would collect that simple pebble.

"Heh, at least nobody wanted that pebble." Serene replied.

"Yeah, you're right about." Dante smiled about Serene's answer.

"Yup, as long no one is going to bother that small peb- whoa!" Serene slipped pn as the waxed floor she forgot to know that it was waxed for a cleaning purpose (which is why, Ein or Fia would do the waxing of course.) and Dante turning around, with wide-eyes (I refer he has plated green eyes hehe) he was catching Serene from a slide. He manages to catch her freely without using his hands. She was on Dante's chest. Dante stares at her that she was even answering any single word.

"Hey Serene, wakey, wakey, you're on me you know." Dante tried to call Serene's attention. Her arms were outstretched until it unexpectedly wraps around his back to waist. Her head was on the middle of his chest.

"Hullo, are you good in there or what?" Dante tried to answer once more. He decided to check for himself. The demon hunter uses his left to pull Serene and find things out.

Slowly as he pulls her head out, he was freaked out that she turns into an almost-exploded-bomb.

"Hey, what's with you?" Dante asks.

"I...I slipped and you, you saved me. Thanks Dante." She replied weakly. Dante was blatant on it.

"Wait, you slipped and I saved you?" Dante was actually confused.

"No! I really mean it you dope! Stop playing like an idiot there!" she was flustered by Dante's blank view of present.

"I'm sorry Serene! Look, I was just blank there and I didn't expect that event to happen like that, I'm just sorry." Dante wasn't managing to escape from this. But Serene replied back but she was loss for answers.

"Umm, you see when I slipped on you, my face landed to your chest but, I can't tell much more!" Serene was about to burst to tears. She pounded her head against Dante's chest. Tears began to trickle down her eyes. Dante cupped her chin and wiped her tears gently (the least thing that you should know that Dante was using his red jacket. That's how he wiped her tears.) And Dante replied back more; "I know it's probably not allowed to force you to say the truth. I know the truth hurts the worst and it can deem to losing yourself at all. So Serene, don't push yourself too hard about what happened today. I learn that you really need privacy but I was there a complete jerk myself. Losing at that time of reality, I couldn't handle it. So, it's probably hard. But, what I say to you that, you shouldn't really at least, talk about this; because, I know how would you feel about it. So, don't say more, those will be enough to me." Dante replied sternly. Serene hiccupped that talk. She was quiet and she replied something; "I guess I was blind, Dante, I'm sorry about it. Is there anything I can make it up for you?" Serene innocently asks Dante for forgiveness.

"Well, there's one simple thing you can do well, forget this event." Dante chuckled as he made this plan.

"Really?! Are you sure of it?" Serene was surprised that Dante was cool at that moment.

"Yeah, I had no doubts about it." Dante smirks once more.

"Thanks Dante!" Serene hugged Dante once more and Dante was flattered by that.

"And, forget that one too because, it's pretty embarrassing." Dante booze down.

_Ein and Fia Scene_

Ein carried her as a bridal style to the living room. He places her gently at the couch. Seeing to it, he places a soft pillow on Fia's hands. He left her quietly and strokes her palm before leaving.

"Well, that wraps things up do they?"


	17. Intermission

Chapter 17: Break!

Author's Note: Okay, I'm way back for 2 years, I know that. I got some stuffs to handle first before I can write. I miss writing my stories right now.

Extras: This time I'm getting crossover randomness. This only serve one-chapter break from the story. So, you know what that means. Other people not mentioned in the stories will have appearance in this chapter.

-Dante and Ein-

Dante is dying from pizza starvation. Of course, his only food was pizza and nothing else except strawberry sundaes too. So he opens his box of pizza and just realized it was empty. Like a hungry man, he walks down and finds a pizza on his floor and when he was about to eat the slice of pizza from the floor, someone stepped on it. Can you guess who? It's Ein who just came back from the grocery. Dante's in rage mode and Ein can only do one thing: Run for his life. "YOU'RE SCREWED EIN!"

-Fia, Lina, Serene, and Cierra-

One time they're all gathered in the living room for a meeting. They were serious about one thing about their dance. It's was their project for their school which was top secret. Soon Cierra asks Lina. "Lina being the person responsible to hide our video, where did you hide the video?" Lina says, "I hid it where Cierra would only reach it." Cierra nodded. "My magical vault is where things that are too valuable can be kept there, there's only one password to it." Soon Serene asks her "What's the password?" And they hear Ein's voice saying, "Is it abra kadabra?" the vault shook in wrong answer and Dante pops in with another answer. "Alakazam?" the vault was open. Everyone was getting a dark face on Cierra. "I have bad memory on remembering things but magic words are easy for me to remember." Soon Ein was shocked and can you guess? The girl's dance was caramelldansen.

-Nero and Malice-

Nero was outside then he was ambushed by Malice. Malice asks him, "Can I go out with you on a date?" Nero shrugs the answer. "Sorry, I'm taken by my girlfriend." Malice asks him, "Who's your girlfriend?" Nero points at Kyrie, "That's my girlfriend." Malice melted in failure and stomps the ground. "WHY I CAN'T GET A BOYFRIEND ONCE?" then, someone throw her a paper airplane which has the sayings;

_Dear Malice,_

_You are too loud and too vengeful. And you always treat everyone harshly. Please be nice and soft so that boys will date you._

_Your friend,_

_Ledah._

-Nero and Ein-

"Okay, loser is going to dance the Hare Hare Yukai alone." Ein nodded about the bet and they played the archery in the field, they all have the same scores and Nero having a little problem holding the arrow because of his right demon arm. At the last part of the game it was windy and they were trying to shoot bull's eye on the target. When Ein shoots the wind immediately blow strong enough to stop the arrow flying directly to the target leaving Ein disappointed. Nero considered this as luck to him. When Nero was next he tries to focus to shoot the target until he puts pressure and his bow was destroyed. So what's their score? Tie. That means both of them have to dance that song. And guess what? Dante was laughing at Nero for dancing that song. Girls were also laughing at him doing that dance and being the leader at the same time. Ledah wasn't reacting to his dance. Malice was laughing off hard and Rose was laughing with her. Nero was pissed and Ein was humiliated.

-Lina and Serene-

Lina asks Serene if she can cross-dress. She commented no to Lina's request. Lina blackmailed her by showing her picture that she was sleeping with Rose as her pillow. She accepted her request. And can you guess who she cross-dress as? Persona 3's Minato Arisato. Serene's comment, "At least I feel like a boy with this uniform."

-Dante and Vergil-

The brothers walk out to the alley and suddenly, Dante wanted to say something. "Quiet Vergil, my common sense is tingling." And Vergil says, "Dante, humans have common sense. What does your common sense tells you now?" Dante replied his question. "Nothing, all I did was burst your bubble bro."

(AN: The silly term, "My common sense is tingling." Is a joke from Spiderman's Spider Senses which is said by Deadpool.)


End file.
